Calme avant la tempête
by Htress
Summary: Comment Cloud et Sephiroth se sontils rencontrés?... Dans la Shinra bien sûr. Avant le jeu, vint un temps d'innocence... Yaoi, bien sûr.
1. Premiere rencontre

Première rencontre

Dans la cour de l'Académie militaire de la Shinra, un camion venait livrer les nouvelles recrues pour le programme du SOLDAT. De jeunes hommes de partout au monde semblaient s'être rassemblé, en espérant une place dans la glorieuse armée de Shinra. Ces jeunes hommes se redressèrent lorsqu'un homme aux cheveux noirs passa au travers d'eux, une large épée attachée dans le dos : une Buster Sword, le signe d'un SODLAT de première classe. L'homme avait aussi une petite étoile épinglée à son col, celui qu'ils voyaient était un commandeur, et de par l'aspect de sa décoration, ça n'était nul autre que le second du Général lui-même. Zackary Hoecken salua et souhaita la bienvenue aux nouvelles recrues. Cependant, en parcourant sa liste, une personne semblait manquer à l'appel. Après avoir montré le chemin des baraquements aux nouveaux venus, il monta dans le camion pour faire une inspection rapide… Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir, il entendit un grognement sourd venant de l'arrière. Caché entre deux caisses se trouvait un garçon aux cheveux blonds, plié en deux et apparemment malade comme un chien. Il tremblait comme une feuille mais quand Zack se pencha pour le secouer un peu, ses yeux d'un bleu frappant s'ouvrirent d'un coup.

"Emmenez-moi dehors… S'il vous plaît… dehors… peut plus… me retenir…"

Jamais dans sa vie le SOLDAT Zack n'eut à courir si vite pour se rendre aux toilettes. Le garçon dans ses bras était pâle comme la mort et aussitôt qu'il eut mis le pied par terre il s'effondra et se mit à vomir. Zack fronça des sourcils; il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un aussi affecté par le mal des transports, et comme il était une personne de nature généreuse, il ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça. Lorsque le petit tira la chasse d'eau, il essuya la sueur sur son front.

"Hey, petit… Ça va aller?"

"Donnez-moi du temps… chef… Je… je dois m'étendre… un peu…"

"Laisse faire les formalités, mon nom est Zack. Quel est le tiens?"

* * *

Après avoir accompagné le jeune Cloud à sa chambre assignée, le Commandeur se préparait à aller dans les taudis de Midgar, ses pensées se bousculant. Il était sur le point de se diriger vers le garage lorsque son PHS sonna. Avec un lourd soupir, il répondit.

"Zackary Hoecken à l'appareil."

"Commandeur, rapportez-vous immédiatement au laboratoire, porte 327. Votre officier supérieur vous attends."

La ligne fut interrompue et Zack frissonna.

"C'est toujours un plaisir, docteur Hojo…"

Depuis quelques mois, le Professeur Hojo avait ordonné à Sephiroth de se rendre dans son laboratoire à plusieurs reprises pour différents tests. Maintenant que la guerre était terminée, il semblait avoir adopté le Général comme rat de laboratoire, et Zack était assez proche de Sephiroth pour savoir que ce vieux cinglé était son père. Mais dernièrement, les expérimentations étaient devenues plus cruelles et dures. La dernière fois que Zack avait été appelé au laboratoire, le bras de Sephiroth était en piètre état, et l'homme avait l'air d'être à des miles de son corps. Il avait dût le traîner à l'infirmerie, où le personnel le soigna, mais puisqu'ils étaient sous la tutelle du Département Scientifique, personne ne pouvait agir pour stopper Hojo. Il /était/ le chef de la section scientifique. Il se dépêcha et sauta dans l'ascenseur. Il savait ce qui se passait. Sephiroth avait été appelé pour son examen mensuel, ou comme il avait l'habitude de l'appeler, sa journée de torture mensuelle. Il marcha jusqu'à la porte 327 et l'ouvrit. Du coin de la pièce sombre, une paire d'yeux verts Mako se dirigèrent vers lui. Ceux de Zack s'agrandirent alors qu'il se rapprochait, le Général était effondré dans une chaise et faisait pitié à voir. Avec précaution, il le remit sur ses pieds et commença à le faire marcher jusqu'à ses quartiers. Ça n'était pas la première fois, mais le Commandeur avait toujours peur que ce soir la dernière…

"Sephiroth… il faut que tu fasses quelque chose à propos de ça…"

Sephiroth leva le regard et se redressa un peu avant d'entrer dans ses quartiers.

"Je vous remercie de votre attention, mais j'apprécierais que vous gardiez vos commentaires pour vous".

"Oh, vous n'allez pas me faire ça, Général. Pas /maintenant/."

Sephiroth fit signe à Zack de fermer la porte. Lassement, il mena son second dans son petit salon dénudé et s'assied sur le divan. Une main sur l'arête de son nez, l'argenté soupira de façon saccadé. Doucement, il détacha la boucle de son trenchcoat. Ses deux bras étaient marqués de piqûres d'aiguilles encore sanguinolentes, mais ce qui choqua le plus Zack fut les deux cicatrices jumelles dans son dos. De toute évidence, le Général avait souffert aux mains d'Hojo. Encore et beaucoup.

"Combien de Mako il t'a donné cette fois?", demanda le Commandeur avec soucis.

"Sais pas… trois, peut-être quatre fois plus que la dernière fois…"

"À ce rythme-là, Hojo va te tuer en moins de six mois… C'est de la folie!"

"J'ai essayé de m'en sauver…"

"Quoi?"

"J'ai essayé… de m'en sauver… Vraiment essayé, Zack", répéta Sephiroth en repoussant le vêtement noir.

Zack se leva immédiatement et souleva le Général sur ses pieds, le guidant lentement à son lit. Il l'aida à se débarrasser de ses bottes et le borda. Alors que les premiers symptômes de l'empoisonnement au Mako ravageait le corps de son supérieur, l'homme à la chevelure noire se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour rassembler des provisions et il les plaça sur la table de chevet. Il savait que le Général était étroitement surveillé après ses tests et il ne pouvait pas rester très longtemps. Il prit seulement le temps de déposer une débarbouillette humide sur son front avant de fermer toutes les lumières et de s'en aller. Soupirant bruyamment, il retourna au garage et démarra sa motocyclette. Ce qu'il avait de besoin, c'était d'un bon verre.

* * *

"Strife! Espèce d'empoté! Plus haut! Et combien de fois va-t-il falloir que je te le dise; ne pointe pas ce truc vers moi!"

La cloche sonna à ce moment et le capitaine Donovan Hatako laissa filer les étudiants, mais attrapa Cloud par le collet et le traîna à son bureau. Sans aucun autre avertissement, Cloud fut poussé et le Capitaine ferma la main sur sa gorge.

"Qu'est-ce que tu crois que tu fais, Strife? Tu penses que ta jolie face va t'ouvrir la porte au SOLDAT? Pourquoi tu fous la merde dans ma classe?"

Les yeux de Cloud étaient grands ouverts, et il avala de travers.

"Je…je suis désolé, Chef… J'suis pas à l'aise avec un fusil… je croyais que les soldats utilisaient une épée…"

Hatako le relâcha un moment avant de lui lancer son fusil. Il attrapa le blond et le remit sur ses pieds en le secouant.

"Pas à l'aise, hein? Si tu peux pas utiliser un fusil, tu n'es d'aucune utilité pour Shinra. Salut!"

Cloud se redressa et salua mais il fut récompensé d'une forte claque au visage.

"Le fusil! Plus haut!"

Une autre coup, plus fort que le précédent, détruit sa tentative pour corriger sa position. Une heure plus tard, battu et ecchymosé, Cloud boita jusqu'à sa chambre. Il tomba sur son lit, en réprimant un grognement alors qu'il roulait sur le côté, poussa ses bottes en dehors du lit et il ferma les yeux, ignorant les questions inquiètes de son compagnon de chambre. Il laissa le noir le transporter loin de sa douleur.

* * *

Quelques semaines plus tard.

"Cloud? Hé Cloud… Réveille!"

Cloud grogna et se retourna sur le côté avec difficulté. Gary le regarda de haut et soupira.

"Si tu ne te lève pas, tu vas être en retard… Le Général ne sera pas content."

"Le Général?"

Les yeux du blond s'ouvrirent d'un coup et il se jeta en bas du lit pour sauter dans son uniforme. Le brun se mit à rire et lui tendit son épée. Lui et Cloud étaient devenus bons amis, même si Cloud ne parlait pas beaucoup de ce qui lui arrivait. Le Commandeur arrêtait aussi quand il avait le temps et surveillait souvent les entraînements. Gary avait aussi remarqué les blessures de son ami, la peur dans ses yeux à chaque fois qu'il allait assister aux classes d'Hatako… Cependant il ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi il ne pouvait pas s'améliorer dans cette classe en particulier. Le jeune homme était un guerrier redoutable, rapide et agile, il pouvait battre n'importe qui en cours d'arts martiaux. Il était brillant et intelligent, un des meilleurs des Études sur la Matéria. Et en plus, le brun avait découvert que Cloud était un très bon escrimeur. Mais de le voir tenir un fusil et trembler… c'était au-dessus de sa compréhension. Il devinait bien que son entraîneur faisait partie du problème, mais encore…

D'un autre côté, chaque fois qu'il mentionnait quelque chose à propos du Général, les oreilles du blond frémissaient. Il était totalement accroc à 'l'idolisation'. C'est pourquoi il avait signé et à compter les fois où il se glissait à l'extérieur pour s'entraîner avec son épée la nuit, il vivait vraiment pour se rendre au sommet. Mais c'était aussi la raison de son isolation. En fait, Cloud n'avait que deux amis dans toute l'Académie, même si il était gentil et amical, personne ne venait le voir sauf le Commandeur et lui. Quelques recrues de Nibelheim faisaient courir des rumeurs sur le blond, il les avaient entendu, et Gary ne se souciait pas si elles étaient véridiques ou pas, mais il pouvait voir que cela ne lui donnait pas une bonne réputation. Et Hatako qui était contre lui, peu importe qu'il soit excellent en combat à main nues ou avec son épée, il aurait beaucoup de difficulté à entrer dans le SOLDAT.

"Gary, on va être en retard!"

Gary sourit et suivit Cloud pour leur entraînement du matin.

* * *

Sephiroth soupira lourdement. Pourquoi devait-il choisir les hommes lui-même? Zack ne pouvait-il pas le faire tout seul? Sur le terrain, les gardes étaient agités, exécutant mouvement après mouvement. Monotone, sans intérêt, il avait vu cela des millions de fois déjà. Cependant, un petit blond avait réussi à capter son attention. Il bougeait avec fluidité, avec une aise étrange au travers de la course complexe, atteignant chaque cible avec une précision mortelle. Le garçon avait du talent, sans aucun doute, tellement que Sephiroth se demanda ce qu'il pouvait faire avec une épée. Il continua de regarder les autres tituber et essayer de ne pas bousiller leur routine. Une douleur lancinante traversa son corps, les tests d'hier n'en ayant pas fini avec lui, et il retint un grognement.

"Bon sang, je déteste ça…", murmura-t-il pour lui-même

Il finit par se ressaisir et marcha vers la cour. Hatako aboya des ordres et les gardes s'enlignèrent et ramassèrent leurs armes pour saluer. La routine recommença encore une fois. Mais quand il regarda le blond qu'il avait remarqué plus tôt… Quelque chose de différent émanait de lui. Quelque chose clochait, comme si il avait peur, mal à l'aise, et de la façon dont il tenait son fusil, le Général pouvait voir qu'il était né pour l'épée. Sa vision vacilla un moment et il se frotta l'arête du nez.

"Chef, vos ordres?"

"Envoyez-moi le meilleur tireur d'élite et le blond dans mon bureau à 6 :00 demain matin. Vous pouvez disposer."

Laissant Hatako estomaqué il se retourna pour retourner dans ses quartiers, son trenchcoat de cuir claquant dans le vent derrière lui. Il entra le code pour entrer et trébucha à l'intérieur, fermant la porte derrière lui. Il tomba au sol dans un bruit sourd, en se roulant sur le côté. Il ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine alors que sa vision devenait blanche…

Fin

Alors, comment c'était?


	2. Une nuit decisive

Une nuit decisive

Sephiroth se promenait entre deux états de conscience, en sentant son corps se battre contre ce qu'Hojo lui avait fait. Des flashbacks de la guerre dansaient devant ses yeux, des horreurs trempées de sang et des morceaux de chairs éparpillés autour de lui. La bataille, l'intensité des flammes, les gens qui criaient à l'agonie, inondés par le désir fou de conquête des hommes… Et la douleur, la pique aiguë de culpabilité qui nouait son estomac, la douleur de réaliser qu'il n'était rien de plus qu'une arme, la responsabilité de millier de vies perdues… et soudainement, tout s'évapora, le laissant dans la tranquillité de ses appartements. Il se rendit compte qu'il n'était plus sur le plancher, mais qu'il avait été transporté sur son lit.

- Bon sang, Seph! Ne fait plus jamais ça! J'ai eu la peur de ma vie!

Le Général essaya de se lever sur les coudes, mais Zack le repoussa.

- Dors. Tu as encore 2 heures devant toi. Je vais te réveiller si tu fais un autre cauchemar. Oh, et en passant, je voulais les détails sur la mission. Est-ce que les papiers sont encore dans ton bureau?

Sephiroth regarda son second avec étonnement avant de hocher la tête. Il suivit Zack des yeux alors qu'il quittait la chambre et pensa pendant un moment qu'il était chanceux de l'avoir. Zack était attentionné, et à maintes reprises il l'avait aidé sans faire de commentaires ou jugement, et jamais, jamais il ne s'en vantait. Personne ne le savait quand le Général était blessé ou au lit avec un empoisonnement à la Mako, mais Zack était toujours là. Il le regarda revenir et s'asseoir à côté du lit avec les papiers de la mission qu'ils commandaient. Rassuré, il soupira et ferma les yeux.

Zack tourna la tête lorsqu'il l'entendit soupirer. Il écouta sa respiration qui se faisait plus calme alors que Sephiroth retournait à un sommeil paisible. Il dégagea quelques mèches argents hors de son visage avant de le couvrir chaudement. Il savait que Sephiroth passait à travers beaucoup de moments difficiles à chaque jour, et d'une certaine manière, il voulait l'aider, il le voulait vraiment, mais…

- Tu as besoin de quelqu'un d'autre, Seph…

Il avait besoin de quelqu'un près de lui tous les jours, quelqu'un à qui il pourrait confier son âme sans avoir peur de la perdre. La première fois que Zack l'avait rencontré, il avait vu l'enfant perdu sous l'extérieur de glace. Dans ses yeux verts Mako il avait vu les blessures et la solitude et il avait pu tendre une main fraternelle à cette homme. Peut-être le Général ne s'en rendait pas compte, mais il avait vraiment besoin de quelque chose de plus, quelque chose que Zack ne pouvait pas lui donner.

Il retourna à ses papiers. Il analysa rapidement à travers ceux-ci, lisant les objectifs de la mission, et les fiches techniques des gardes. Yummel Green et, il sourit en voyant le nom, Cloud Strife. Le garçon avait une belle personnalité. Tranquille en paroles mais pas en actions, il était imbattable quand il se battait à mains nues. Mais récemment, il se ramassait avec beaucoup d'ecchymoses, et le Commandeur ne pouvait pas dire pourquoi Cloud lui mentait quand il lui demandait d'où elles venaient. La réponse sembla lui sauter au visage quand il lu 'Unité Draven' à côté de son statut actuel. Zack soupira. Hatako faisait encore des siennes. Il pensa aussi à passer à l'infirmerie avant de partir pour prendre quelques comprimés contre le mal des transports. Une promenade en bateau avec Cloud pouvait les faire devenir indispensables…

* * *

_Le jeune Sephiroth trotta jusqu'à la table d'examination d'une manière forcée. Jouant nerveusement avec ses doigts pendant qu'Hojo enlevait son chandail, il se mordit la lèvre inférieure_. 

_- Professeur? Pourquoi les autres enfants restent loin de moi?_

_Hojo continua de lui coller des électrodes et des tubes sur lui, ignorant totalement sa question. Il se tourna pour prendre des seringues pleines d'un étrange liquide vert, et Sephiroth su que ça ferait mal. Essayant désespérément d'attirer l'attention de son père, il détacha une électrode près de son visage. Lorsque le professeur revint pour la remettre en place, il parla de nouveau._

_- Pourquoi je peux pas avoir d'ami?_

_Cette fois, il reçut une claque au visage comme réponse. Blessé au delà des mots, Sephiroth se mit à sangloter silencieusement._

_- Combien de fois devrais-je te le dire? Tu es un garçon spécial, plus fort et plus intelligent que les autres! Tu n'as pas besoin d'amis, l'amitié ne sert à rien, et pleurer est pour les faibles! Arrête maintenant que nous puissions travailler!_

_Cela dit, Hojo l'attachèrent à la table de métal froide et commença à administrer les traitements au Mako.

* * *

_

Zack était tellement pris dans ses pensées qu'il ne remarqua pas le bruissement de draps derrière lui, pas avant qu'un faible gémissement ne l'alerte. Sephiroth se tournait et s'agitait dans son sommeil, pris dans un autre cauchemar. L'homme aux cheveux noir le secoua doucement et s'arrêta quand son supérieur s'assit tout droit dans son lit, haletant difficilement alors qu'il essayait d'oublier les restes du rêve horrible qu'il venait de revivre.

- Seph… calme-toi…

- Zack, j-je… j'peux pas…

Sephiroth secoua la tête furieusement et détala vers la salle de bain pour vomir. Zack le suivit et lui frotta le dos pour le soulager pendant qu'il était malade. Lentement, le Général sortit de sa vision et il s'appuya sur son ami, qui continuait de masser ses épaules.

- Shhh… Écoute-moi. Si tu ne t'ouvres pas plus, tu vas te briser, Seph. Je sais que tu ne veux pas en parler, tu ne montres pas tes émotions sauf à moi, et je crois encore que tu essaies de me les cacher le plus possible quand je suis là, et je ne t'ai jamais poussé à me parler, jamais rien demandé, mais je ne serai pas capable d'en prendre plus. Je te vois te faire blesser par Hojo, et ça n'arrête jamais, je veux t'aider à au moins t'enlever un peu de ta douleur, alors je te demande, Seph, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas. Ne garde pas tout ça à l'intérieur…

Le Général regarda son Commandeur avec de grands yeux confus. Personne n'avait jamais été aussi concerné pour lui, personne ne lui avait jamais rien /demandé, encore moins si il avait besoin d'aide. Ce qu'il ressentait, cependant, c'était qu'il était sur le point de devenir cinglé, quelque chose pesait sur lui, il avait /besoin/ de soulagement… _Pleurer est pour les faibles… J'ai besoin de pleurer…_

- S'il te plaît, raconte-moi ton histoire, et peut-être que nous trouverons une solution.

Alors Sephiroth ne fit que regarder son ami, les yeux dans l'eau, et Zack l'entoura de ses bras presque immédiatement, le Général ne pouvait pas comprendre ce geste, il ressentit juste la chaleur et il questionna du regard le Commandeur. _Ça ne peut pas être ça l'amitié, pas aussi chaleureux… L'amitié est supposée être inutile…_

- L'amitié, Seph, ça s'appelle de l'amitié. Pleure si t'en a besoin, crie si tu en as envie, dis-moi d'aller me faire foutre si ça peux te faire du bien, fait ce que tu veux, ça ne me dérangera pas, je suis ton ami, pour l'amour du ciel, et c'est à ça que les amis servent. Je ne vais pas me détourner de toi, je suis là pour rester, Seph. Tu as mal, tu es confus et perdu… S'il te plaît. Parle-moi…?

_Mensonges… Tout ce qu'il m'a dit étaient mensonges… Comment se fait-il?_ L'argenté sentit quelque chose de mouillé couler le long de sa joue. Une larme. Il n'avait pas pleuré depuis… depuis quand? Depuis qu'il avait six ans? Peut-être même avant… il avait oublié comment c'était de pleurer. Zack le serra plus fort, sans lui faire mal, mais le supportant. Après quelques minutes, Sephiroth se calma et accepta la couverture qui avait trouvé son chemin sur ses épaules. L'homme à la chevelure d'ébène sourit.

- Je suis là, Seph, dit-il, je ne vais pas te laisser tomber.

Sephiroth prit une respiration frémissante et commença à parler.

* * *

L'aube vint trop vite, comme à chaque fois. Zack était resté éveillé toute la nuit, veillant sur Sephiroth qui, après avoir vidé son sac, et après avoir réalisé lentement qui il était, ce qui était en train de lui arrivé, s'était rendormi. Un sommeil profond et paisible. Il savait maintenant combien la vie de son officier commandant avait été vide. De ce qu'il pouvait déduire, Hojo le traitait comme une expérience, un rat de laboratoire… L'affection lui avait été refusée enfant, tout ce qu'il avait connu c'était la douleur et la solitude. Le Commandeur secoua doucement Sephiroth pour le réveiller. L'argenté ouvrit les yeux et glissa hors du lit.

- Je vais te précéder, dit Zack avec un grand sourire, Il faut que j'aille à l'infirmerie et puis je te rejoins à ton bureau.

Le Général leva un sourcil inquisiteur.

- Tu es malade?

- Bon sang, non! Mais tu sais, le blond que tu as choisi pour cette affectation, bien, il a le mal des transport et je suis sûr que tu ne veux pas ramasser le dégât…

Sephiroth hocha la tête et marcha vers Zack.

- Zack, je… je… merci.

- C'est pour ça que les amis sont faits, Seph, répondit-il avec une tape amicale sur l'épaule, Si tu veux en parler encore, tu sais où aller.

Cela dit, Zack se retourna et partit. À 6 :00, Green, Strife et Hoecken était massés dans le bureau du Général pour recevoir les ordres de mission. Ils allaient à Junon, une faible fuite de Mako avait été détectée et les monstres rôdaient maintenant autour des falaises. Tout ce qu'ils avaient à faire était d'effectuer les réparations et de tuer un énorme monstre qui avait été vu à plusieurs reprises. Ils se rendraient au Port de Midgar et de là, embarqueraient sur un bateau pour Junon.

* * *

Après s'être installé dans le camion, Sephiroth se rappela la petite conversation qu'il avait eu avec Zack. L'homme était à l'arrière du camion, et pas à ses côtés en avant, parce qu'il croyait que le blond allait mieux supporter le trajet si il était à l'avant. _Ouvre-toi un peu, Seph. Je vais te présenter à mon ami, le petit blond que tu as choisi, quelle coïncidence. Tu vas voir, tu vas l'aimer beaucoup, il est comme toi._ Cloud Strife se serrait sur son siège, visiblement il avait beaucoup de difficulté avec le voyage. Une bosse sur la route brassa le véhicule et la tête du blond frappa presque le panneau de contrôle si ça n'avait été de la main de Sephiroth sur son épaule. Le blond le regarda timidement, une teinte rosée colorant ses joues et il retourna sa tête rapidement devant pour regarder la route. Quand il retira sa main, cependant, il remarqua une ecchymose foncée juste à la base de son cou. Le Général fronça les sourcils, Zack avait dit que Cloud était comme lui, il était très calme... et mignon, Sephiroth dut l'admettre.

* * *

Dans la petite cabine, à part le son des vagues on pouvait entendre le son puissant des ronflements du Commandeur. Le Général avait déjà quitté pour le pont. Cloud se balançait d'avant en arrière sur sa couchette en essayant de contrôler son mal de mer. Il ne pouvait pas croire que le Grand Sephiroth l'avait choisi /lui/ pour une mission, qu'il l'avait même touché... depuis son enfance, il savait qu'il était différent des autres. Il était spécial. Personne ne voulais jouer avec lui ou être vu avec lui. Ils disaient qu'il était bizarre et ils lui jouaient des tours ou avaient l'habitude de la battre quand ils l'attrapaient, alors il était devenu rapide et avait développé une grande ruse et agilité. Mais quand il entra dans l'armée... sa différence lui était apparue clairement. Mais étant attentionné, il avait attendu que tout le monde soit parti avant de se déshabiller pour se laver. Seulement Zack le savait, bien sûr, mais maintenant... il était en mission avec le plus bel homme qu'il avait jamais vu dans sa vie, et il l'avait touché une fois... il était aux anges.

Ils naviguaient depuis quelques heures, Cloud se forçant à être tranquille, incapable de dormir tant il était nerveux, mais la mer semblait agitée et une grosse vague les envoya valser hors de leurs couchettes. Cloud détala pour le pont, sentant que son estomac ne pouvait pas en prendre plus. Il bouscula quelques chose en chemin et tomba à la renverse, mais il réussit à ramper jusqu'à la rambarde et s'accrocha fermement à celle-ci alors qu'il abandonnait son dernier repas. Il sentit une main frotter son dos, Zack probablement, et il s'effondra, fermant les yeux pour essayer de se calmer.

- Mal de mer?

Cloud hocha la tête et glissa contre la rambarde, se concentrant sur sa respiration. Un long silence s'ensuivit et peu après, Cloud rouvrit les yeux. Ce n'était pas Zack devant lui. Le Général argenté regardait les étoiles, une expression de tristesse marquant ses traits magnifiques. Réalisant qu'il avait renversé l'homme quelques minutes plus tôt, ses yeux s'agrandirent de peur et il essaya de remettre sur ses pieds le plus rapidement possible pour saluer. Deux fois déjà il avait montré sa faiblesse, si il ne se ressaisissait pas maintenant, il perdrait toutes ses chances de devenir un SOLDAT…

- J-je suis désolé! J'suis désolé, chef! J'le f'rai plus jamais!

Il vit que Sephiroth le regardait droit dans les yeux, et il sut que l'homme le pensait faible… Et il vit le Général lever sa main. _Bonsangçayestilvamebattreàmortc'estsûr…s'ilvousplaîtnon…_ Hatako l'avait fait tellement souvent, il ne put s'empêcher de se rouler en boule, protégeant sa tête avec ses bras et son ventre avec ses genoux.

- S'il vous plaît, J'le f'rai plus jamais! Ne me battez pas! J'suis désolé… désolé!

Il fut abasourdi quand cette main levée vint se poser sur son épaule. Sephiroth le touchait encore… Le Général n'avait aucune idée pourquoi il faisait ça, peut-être ce que Zack lui avait dit touchait une corde sensible, mais Sephiroth ressentait quelque chose pour ce garçon, quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas nommer encore.

- Je ne te ferai aucun mal. Jamais, crois-moi.

Les mots eurent l'effet désiré et le garçon se déroula. Sephiroth fit quelque chose de très rare; il sourit et aida Cloud à se remettre sur ses pieds.

- Y a-t-il un moyen de prévenir ça, demanda-t-il

Cloud le regarda, les yeux grands ouverts d'étonnement. Après quelques secondes, il se rappela de respirer et répondit à sa question. Une grosse vague souleva le bateau, ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui et il pâlit dangereusement, mais le Général était là pour le supporter.

- Argh… pas vraiment, chef…

- Mais, il doit bien avoir un moyen pour que tu te sentes mieux, non?

- Cloud rougit et regarda ailleurs, honteux. Il ne pouvait pas demander ça à son officier commandant.

- Cloud?

Le blond se mordit la lèvre inférieure et décida qu'il ferait mieux de répondre.

- Ne le prenez pas personnel… Je me sens mieux quand je dors pendant le voyage, mais… mais…

- Mais quoi? Demanda doucement Sephiroth

- Vous êtes mon héros, je suis tellement énervé que je ne peux pas dormir. J'ai rêvé de vous rencontrer depuis que je suis tout petit! Je veux dire… Vous êtes tout ce que je veux devenir! Vous êtes le meilleur épéiste du monde… Le seul moyen pour moi de dormir… chef, serait de savoir si vous vouliez m'enseigner comment être aussi bon que vous…

Sephiroth réfléchi sir la proposition. Prendre Cloud comme son étudiant pourrait garder Hojo loin de lui… Et ça pourrait être intéressant d'enseigner le maniement de l'épée à un jeune homme qui savait déjà se battre, et bien avec ça. Et peut-être… peut-être ce jeune homme pouvait devenir un ami? Il appréciait Zack comme ami, mais il le trouvait un peu hyperactif, et de l'autre côté, Cloud semblait plus tranquille. Et une partie de lui voulait avoir Cloud tout près, mais il ne pouvait pas dire pourquoi. Il regarda dans les deux océans bleus suppliant une réponse et il hocha la tête. Les yeux du blond scintillèrent de joie et il bondit sur ses pieds et salua.

- Merci chef! Vous ne serez pas déçu, chef!

Et cela dit, il détala pour sa cabine. Sephiroth retourna à la rambarde, laissant ses cheveux argents flotter alors que le cité de Junon apparaissait à l'horizon. Il regarda les étoiles et sentit une étincelle d'espoir que peut-être qu'il en était à un point tournant de sa vie.

Fin

Notes de l'auteur

Hé! Pousse Cloud en dehors de la voiture Je viens de la nettoyer! Ouf! Juste à temps! Prochain chapitre : Bris de Limite


	3. Bris de limite

Bris de Limite

Le petit équipage arriva à Junon dans le milieu de la nuit. Une escorte de gardes assignés à la cité les menèrent à un hôtel pour se reposer un peu avant de se rendre sur les falaises pour vérifier les fuites suspectes. Cloud était lavé, et deux gardes eurent à le supporter jusqu'à sa chambre, ses jambes l'avaient lâché à la seconde où il avait touché le sol. Le tenancier de l'hôtel leur avait réservé deux chambre adjacentes. Yummel s'offrit pour dormir avec Cloud, mais Sephiroth refusa et lui dit d'aller avec Zack. Le blond était déjà dans la petite salle de bain, imbibant un linge d'eau froide. Il revint en titubant et s'effondra sur le lit le plus proche. Le Général ferma la porte et se débarrassa de son manteau. Il prendrait une douche chaude et irait se coucher. Il s'arrêta au pas de la porte, la respiration saccadée de son compagnon de chambre lui parvenant aux oreilles.

- Je vais prendre une douche, ça va aller?

Les yeux en grande partie couverts par le linge humide, Sephiroth en déduit que le garçon ne lui prêtait pas attention, et il devina qu'il avait besoin de calme complet pour se remettre de son mal des transports. Il commença à se demander comment il pouvait l'aider… Zack lui avait dit qu'il pouvait être malade même après le voyage, alors s'il s'enfermait dans la salle de bain… _il ne pourra pas se rendre à la toilette si il sent qu'il va être malade, ça doit être dur pour lui,_ pensa-t-il, _il n'a pas vraiment l'air confortable non plus._ Sephiroth regarda aux alentours et vit la poubelle dans un coin. Il l'approcha du lit en fermant les lumières au passage. Gentiment, il plaça une main sur son épaule et guidant son bras droit à la poubelle, il murmura :

- Si tu ne te sens vraiment pas bien, ne retiens rien.

Cloud hocha la tête timidement, explorant la poubelle à l'aide de sa main. Il ne bougea plus après, et pour un moment Sephiroth pensa qu'il s'était endormi. Il s'en alla à la salle de bain silencieusement et ferma la porte doucement.

La douche se mit à fonctionner. Le son de l'eau était apaisant pour Cloud. Il réussit à se débarrasser de ses bottes et de ses épaulettes de métal et écouta le bruit des alentours. Lentement, il sentit que tout se remettait en place et la dernière chose qu'il fit fut d'enlever la débarbouillette sur son visage avant de plonger dans un profond sommeil. Quelques minutes plus tard, le Général sortit de la salle de bain. Il remarqua tout de suite le changement; Cloud était tourné sur le côté et dormait paisiblement dans son uniforme. Sephiroth lui enleva doucement sa veste et le couvrit avec la couette. Le garçon ne se rendit même pas compte du changement de position, il gémit un peu de mécontentement mais se roula et se blotti dans les draps chauds. Le Général sourit et fit de même, appréciant déjà la présence de quelqu'un près de lui. _Je crois que ça pourrait me faire du bien, j'avais besoin de changement, de toute façon._ Ses pensées flottèrent un instant et il ferma les yeux.

* * *

_Le liquide vert faisait mal… C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait dire. Chaque fois qu'Hojo le piquait avec le liquide vert, ça faisait mal. Sa tête tournait, les murs n'arrêtait pas de bouger, ses yeux brûlaient et tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était sangloter. Rien ne pouvait arrêter la douleur, rien ni personne… Personne mais… Une forte claque sur son torse le fit hurler, et il pouvait voir un homme avec des yeux rouges et un petit garçon avec un point sur le front pris derrière un mur de verre qui essayaient de le rejoindre. Sur la table d'expérimentation, les yeux de Sephiroth s'agrandirent de peur en voyant Hojo venir vers lui avec un scalpel…_

_Cloud se réveilla au son de cris de terreur et il sauta hors du lit. Il observa rapidement les alentours et très vite il remarqua que rien ne semblait être déplacé, la porte et la fenêtre étaient fermées. Cependant sur l'autre lit, le Général se tournait et se retournait sans cesse dans son sommeil, prisonnier d'un cauchemar. Il gémissait de temps à autre et Cloud se dépêcha de le réveiller.

* * *

_

- Chef! Chef! Réveillez-vous!

Il secoua Sephiroth doucement, et ses yeux de jade s'ouvrirent d'un coup. Le Général sursauta quand il vit le blond, lâchant un cri en tombant en bas du lit dans un bruit sourd. Cloud fraya son chemin timidement de l'autre côté du lit.

- Chef? Est-ce… Est-ce que ça va?

Quelque chose comme un grognement endormi lui répondit. Sephiroth se regroupa et remonta sur le matelas, les mains dans son visage. Récemment, il avait beaucoup de ses mauvais rêves qu'il soupçonnait être des bouts de souvenirs.

- Chef?

Le Général regarda dans ses yeux bleus inquiets et soupira.

- Quelle heure est-il, soldat?

- 4 :00 du matin, chef… Sauf votre respect, chef, vous n'avez pas l'air bien, peut-être devriez vous vous rendormir avant la mission. Je pourrais rester debout et vous réveiller si vous faites un autre rêve.

Sa raison lui criait de le repousser, qu'il était faible, mais en dedans de lui, il sentait qu'il pouvait faire confiance à Cloud. Il était son disciple, après tout, et il était très fatigué… Mais seulement une chose le dérangeait; pourquoi était-il si concerné? Comment? Était-il un ami comme Zack ou voulait-il l'humilier?

- Pourquoi, murmura-t-il, pourquoi ferais-tu une chose pareille?

- Chef, vous avez pris soin de moi, c'est normal que je retourne la faveur, répondit Cloud, Et, ben, je vais le dire à personne, chef, j'le jure. Je sais comment c'est… Dans mon village, bien, quand les autres enfants ont vus que j'étais différent, j'ai été mis à part et les autres ont commencé à me battre. J'ai quitté le village pour cette raison, je n'étais pas assez fort pour contre attaquer… et j'ai pensé que si je devenait aussi fort que vous, personne ne s'en prendrait plus à moi quand je reviendrais. Chef, vous pouvez compter sur moi, je ne vais pas en parler.

Sephiroth fixa avec de grands yeux le garçon maintenant assis près de lui et ce que Zack lui avait dit à propos de Cloud qui était comme lui refit surface. Il était différent, spécial… comme lui. Il hocha un peu la tête vers Cloud. Il entendit alors le blond marcher à son lit, le son des lanières de cuirs qui s'ajustaient; il remettait son uniforme. Sephiroth glissa sous les couvertures et ferma les yeux un fois de plus. Cloud s'assit en tailleur devant le lit, son fusil sur les genoux et garda son supérieur jusqu'à l'aube.

* * *

Ils furent rapidement réveillés et informés sur les détails de la mission avant que Sephiroth ne les mène aux falaises. Un pipeline de Mako alimentait la cité et récemment une baisse d'intensité avait été remarquée ainsi que l'apparition de monstres. Une fois qu'ils eurent trouvé la fuite, Sephiroth ordonna à Zack et Yummel de la réparer pendant que lui et Cloud cherchait aux alentours pour trouver le monstre. Le commandeur et Green se mirent à l'ouvrage en préparant le matériel. Cloud suivit le Général alors qu'il entrait plus profondément dans les cavernes des alentours. Le tunnel menait à une petite clairière. Quelqu'un avait été là il n'y a pas si longtemps, le reste fumant d'un feu le prouvait. Et le sang qui imprégnait le sol, les restes humains éparpillés… Les yeux de Sephiroth se rétrécirent et il se retourna vers Cloud, qui était pâle, mais impassible devant l'horrible spectacle.

- Retourne vers Zeck et dit-lui d'être sur ses gardes. Cette bête est extrêmement dangereuse.

Cloud ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et détala. Le Général s'aventura plus loin, recherchant des traces ou des indices pour savoir où elle se dirigeait… quand soudainement il entendit un gémissement. Il se dépêcha et découvrit, sous une pile de rocher, une homme à la chevelure noire dans un uniforme bleu foncé. Un Turk. Sephiroth le dégagea des rochers qui le retenait prisonnier et le traîna sur quelques mètres. Il était blessé sérieusement alors le Général murmura un sort de guérison pour le soigner. Quelques secondes plus tard il se réveilla, et les yeux de jades s'agrandirent en reconnaissant l'homme qui portait un point sur son front.

- Ugh… Se… Sephiroth?

- Tseng? Tu es un Turk? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Que s'est-il passé?

Tseng s'assied lentement et regarda son ami.

- Waa… Doucement… Ouais, j'suis un Turk… J'étais avec mon patron pour éliminer les terroristes qui avait endommagé le tuyau, mais… quand nous les avons trouvés, les monstres les avaient déjà dévorés. Nous nous sommes installés pour la nuit, mais tôt ce matin nous avons été attackés et Arak…

- Tu veux dire qu'il y en a plus qu'un?

- Ouais…

- Tu as une arme?

Tseng hocha la tête et prépara son pistolet. Sephiroth le remit sur ses pieds et se retourna, espérant atteindre Zack et ses gardes à temps. _Si les monstres les trouvent… Zack n'a aucune chance!

* * *

_

- YUMMEL!

Le garçon n'eut pas la chance de réagir. Les mâchoires du monstre se refermèrent autour de sa taille, son hurlement résonna dans les airs alors que le sang giclait et la bête le tua. Cloud agrippa sa mitraillette et continua de lancer des sorts 'barrière' et 'accélération' sur eux, pendant que Zack essayait tant bien que mal de se débarrasser de la chose. Le Commandeur sauta et trancha, essayant de transpercer le cuir épais, mais il ne réussissait qu'à agacer la bête. Elle donna un coup de patte vers l'homme aux cheveux noirs qui ne put éviter l'impact, et il alla heurter une falaise. La Buster Sword glissa se ses mains et il s'effondra mollement au sol.

- ZACK! ZACK! LÈVE-TOI!

Cloud laissa tomber son fusil et courut vers le Commandeur à terre, et ferma la main sur la poignée de la Buster Sword. Après avoir lancé un sort de protection sur Zack, il se prépara à affronter l'énorme Béhémoth.

* * *

Sephiroth et Tseng entendirent tous deux le cri perçant désespéré résonnant sur les murs de la caverne. Le Général accéléra, craignant que Zack ou Cloud… Un grondement sourd s'en suivit, et un bruit d'écroulement, l'argenté sentit une montée d'adrénaline courir dans ses veines et il courut encore plus vite.

- ZACK! ZACK LÈVE-TOI!

Ses jambes le poussèrent à une vitesse surhumaine et il arriva juste à temps pour voir Cloud, couvert de coupures et d'ecchymoses, atteindre sa limite. La lumière rouge familière l'entoura et ses yeux virèrent au violet. Il tenait l'épée de Zack, et à voir le Béhémoth aussi ensanglanté que le blond, il pouvait dire que le jeune garçon était un excellent escrimeur, même s'il manquait d'expérience. Cloud se pencha pour éviter une patte griffue et il courut vers la bête, l'épée en l'air et il sauta.

- Braver!

L'épée descendit à une vitesse folle, coupant la tête du Béhémoth en deux. Celui-ci tomba sans vie sur le sol. Cloud tremblait comme une feuille, et il ne remarqua le deuxième Béhémoth que lorsqu'il fut trop tard. Les yeux de Sephiroth se rétrécirent à en devenir de simples fentes et il sauta dans l'action alors qu'une tranche griffue envoya valser la Buster Sword dans les airs. Il attrapa le garde et le tira par derrière en lançant un sort de protection avant de laisser sa propre limite exploser.

- Lune Sombre!

La Masamune tournoyant, Sephiroth décrivit un grand cercle autour du Béhémoth, le découpant avant que la magie ne le finisse. Tseng le rejoint après, et se dirigea vers Zack, mais heureusement, il n'avait qu'une commotion cérébrale. Le Wutaien le tourna sur le côté et déchira une partie de son costume pour stopper l'hémorragie. Le Général prenait soin du blond de façon concernée. Tremblant de partout, il ne pouvait pas aligner deux mots, il babillait sans cesse. Il perdait beaucoup de sang, le sort de guérison du Général ne pouvait pas guérir son bras, la blessure était trop complexe. Tseng était maintenant avec lui et quand il vit le garçon, il enleva son veston et enveloppa la main blessée de Cloud dedans.

- Sephiroth, il est en état de choc! Parle-lui, essaie de le calmer, j'appelle l'hélico. Ces deux-là ont besoin de soins médicaux.

Sephiroth hocha la tête, dégrafant son trench-coat et enlevant les lanières de cuir attachées à sa ceinture, il en fit une écharpe de fortune pour son bras blessé.

- Cloud? Cloud? Tu m'entends?

- A-aaargh… ugh… Ch-chef?

- Bien. Sois fort, ta blessure est sérieuse. Il faut que tu relaxe…

- Aaa… Zack?

- Il va s'en sortir. Ce n'est qu'un commotion. Tu ne peux pas arrêter de trembler?

- F-f-fais fr-froid…

Le Général prit Cloud délicatement dans ses bras et le plaça contre Zack et il les couvrit tous les deux avec son manteau. Il pouvait faire abstraction du froid pour lui-même. Deux de ses meilleurs hommes étaient sérieusement blessés et ils avaient besoin de chaleur plus que lui. Tseng sourit et il vérifiait leur pouls quand il entendit Sephiroth demander où il avait été pendant toutes ces années.

- Tu te souviens quand Hojo nous a surpris en train de jouer ensemble? Bien, si tu crois que tu as eu une punition terrible, et je suis sûr que tu l'as eu, tu ne sais pas ce qui m'est arrivé… Il m'a envoyé dans le programme des Turks. Il était certain que j'allais me faire tuer. Sephiroth, si tu es allé à la guerre à 15 ans, j'ai tué mon premier homme à 7. J'était utilisé comme une arme secrète pour tuer sous le couvert de l'innocence… Et récemment, tu sais quel est ma tâche? Putain, tu vas rire. Je suis en charge de te surveiller après les tests d'Hojo.

- Et je fais quoi après les tests? Demanda Sephiroth curieusement

- Tu sais, il faut que je sois crédible au moins, tu envoies promener Zack, tu dors, tu tombes partout, tu vomis… tu vois. Le bâtard ne saura jamais que Zack est près de toi. Je t'ai vu t'effondrer, et j'aurais voulu te dire que tu avais encore un ami. Tu n'as pas à agir comme si tu étais constamment surveillé, en fait je veille sur toi à distance, mais je ne rapporte pas tout ce que tu fais. Tu peux avoir une vie privée, Hojo ne le saura jamais.

- Merci, Tseng…

Ils furent interrompus par le son d'un hélicoptère qui atterrissait près de là. Rapidement une équipe médicale les avait rejoint et il étaient en route pour l'hôpital de Junon.

Fin

Vous vous êtes déjà demandé pourquoi Cloud portait son armure sur son bras droit?


	4. Premier Baiser

Premier baiser

Zack ouvrit les yeux lentement. Bien, son œil, parce que l'autre était bandé, ainsi que sa tête. Il souffrait beaucoup, son cou était endolori et enserré dans un collier cervical, tout ce qu'il pouvait voir c'était le plafond et le haut de la porte. Il était dans un hôpital. Zack grogna; il détestait les hôpitaux… mais il devait bien admettre qu'il était assez mal en point. L'homme aux cheveux noirs fut surpris quand son supérieur se retrouva dans son champ de vision.

- Zack… Enfin. Comment te sens-tu?

- ugh… Je me suis déjà senti mieux. Ça te dérange de me relever? Le plafond me rend malade.

- Bien sûr, mais tu ne peux pas bouger ton cou. Je ne te veux pas dans une chaise roulante pour le reste de ta vie.

Sephiroth leva le lit pour asseoir son Commandeur dans une position confortable. Zack soupira mais sourit alors que la pression derrière sa tête s'estompait considérablement. Il pouvait maintenant regarder sa chambre… et son chambreur. Cloud était étendu sur le lit, son bras enveloppé serré et levé au-dessus de son corps. Comme lui, il avait une intraveineuse insérée dans son poignet, mais il semblait dormir profondément.

- Spike… Hey, Spike, appela Zack, Sephiroth, Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé?

- Il a tué un béhémoth avec ton épée.

- Il a quoi? Comment il a… !

- Chuuut! Je t'ai dit… Il a tué la bête avec ton épée, il a brisé une limite! Il /est/ un escrimeur… mais il manque d'expérience.

- Putain… et son bras, c'est si grave?

Le Général hocha la tête.

- Il faut qu'il passe encore deux fois en chirurgie; une pour reconnecter les muscles et une autre pour replacer et souder les os. Heureusement, les nerfs n'ont pas trop été endommagés…, Sephiroth pris une respiration saccadée, Zack, je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive, je me sens si mal pour lui, je…

- C'est normal que tu sois concerné pour lui.

- Mais je le suis pour toi aussi, s'exclama-t-il, Ce n'est pas la même chose… Je veux dire, je me sens, toute la chose est… Je suis tellement mêlé que c'en est frustrant!

À ce moment une infirmière entra et prit la civière de Cloud pour l'emmener en chirurgie. Les deux amis soupirèrent, et Sephiroth s'assied sur la chaise près du lit de Zack. Une heure, deux heures passèrent… Cinq heures plus tard, dans le milieu de la nuit, le blond, gardé sous anesthésie, fut retourné à sa chambre. Son bras était maintenant dans un plâtre complet, qui commençait au-dessus du coude et se refermait complètement autour de ses doigts. Les docteurs lui avaient aussi installé une écharpe pour supporter le tout.

Sephiroth retint son souffle. _Si j'avais été là, cela ne serait jamais arrivé… C'est ma faute. Ma faute…_ Zack, qui dans entre-temps avait été libéré de son collier cervical, poussa sa propre civière près de celle de Cloud. Il tint sa bonne main toute la nuit, pendant que Sephiroth restait à la fenêtre pour regarder les étoiles. _Je m'en veux tellement… _Il se retourna et posa son regard sur la forme allongée et il tendit les doigta pour toucher une mèche blonde qu'il trouva étonnamment douce. Il allait se racheter.

* * *

Une fois qu'ils eurent atteint Midgar, Sephiroth ordonna que Zack et Cloud fusses ramener à leurs quartiers. Cloud était soumis à une médication puissante, et il avait besoin de quelqu'un avec lui et Sephiroth pensa que son compagnon de chambre pourrait prendre soin de lui pour quelques jours avant qu'il puisse prendre son étudiant chez lui… C'était sa manière de s'excuser. Le blond avait été très confus et endormi depuis qu'il était sortit de l'hôpital, surtout à cause des pilules qu'il prenait, et il avait dormi tout le long du voyage. Deux gardes l'escortèrent pendant que Zack était mené à sa chambre pour qu'il se repose. Aucun d'eux ne devait quitter le lit pour au moins une semaine, et Sephiroth fit clairement comprendre qu'ils ne devaient pas être laissé seuls et ce, en aucun cas.

Cependant, il n'eut pas la chance d'aller faire les arrangements dans son appartement que deux assistants de laboratoire venaient à sa rencontre pour l'informer qu'Hojo voulait le voir immédiatement. Sephiroth soupira mais se résigna. Il les suivit. Hojo ne perdit pas de temps et le déshabilla jusqu'à la taille, lui collant le plus d'électrodes possible avant de l'attacher à une table de métal.

- Bien… quelle malchance… On dirait bien que tu as besoin d'un autre traitement, mon garçon. Et je vais planifier quelques tests en même temps.

Le Général argenté se détourna alors qu'Hojo plongeait une longue aiguille dans son avant-bras. Il se força à ne montrer aucune faiblesse, même si ses veines brûlaient déjà. Le scientifique fou l'examina et nota quelques lectures, farfouillant autour, faisant Dieu-sait-quoi. Sephiroth fut libéré et pris sa chance.

- Tes plans vont s'avérer difficiles à suivre, je tutelle maintenant un étudiant. C'est le seul potentiel à l'épée et je ne le laisserai pas filer.

On pouvait presque voir la fumée sortir des oreilles du Professeur. Il était hors de lui, pour ne dire que ça (on s'en fouuuuuuut!). Il posa son cartable et fusilla son fils du regard.

- Oh que non…

- Oh que si, sourit Sephiroth, et tu vas vivre avec.

Cela dit, il se poussa, la seule pensée d'avoir, pour une fois, contrarier Hojo dans ses plans et de s'en sortir, était suffisant et Sephiroth oublia momentanément sa douleur. Il entendit un son fracassant derrière lui et Hojo lui cria que son attitude était inexcusable. L'argenté lui rétorqua que la Shinra avait besoin de plus de SOLDATS compétents, et que puisqu'il était le seul à pouvoir bien enseigner cette discipline, il n'avait pas eu le choix. Cela mis un terme à l'argumentation et le Professeur irrité lança ses bras en l'air en signe de défaite.

- Ne t'attends pas à ce que j'abandonne! Examens mensuels et passage au moniteur avant et après chaque mission à partir de maintenant! Enfant ingrat…

Sephiroth sourit méchamment à lui-même et entra dans l'ascenseur pour se rendre à ses quartiers.

* * *

Une semaine plus tard

Gary fut réveillé par le bruit de quelqu'un qui frappait à la porte de leur dortoir. Sachant que Cloud ne pouvait pas répondre, il se leva pour aller ouvrir la porte. Il fut surpris de voir l'instructeur de Cloud, Donovan Hatako, de si bonne heure. Il était en furie.

- D'accord, où est cet idiot de paresseux, hurla-t-il

- Chef… avec tout le respect que je vous dois, s'il vous plaît, pas si fort!

- Alors il est ici! Je vais lui apprendre à manquer mes cours…

Il poussa Gary dehors et claqua la porte derrière lui, laissant Gary dehors en vêtements de nuit. Bientôt il entendait Hatako aboyer et un grand bruit s'en suivit, et un cri de surprise. Le brun fit la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser; il courut jusqu'aux quartiers du Commandeur. Il cogna à la porte jusqu'à ce que Zack réponde, encore emmêlé dans un de ses draps. Il lança un regard interrogateur au garde, un bâillement remontant à la surface avant qu'il ne commence à parler.

- Est-ce que tu sais au moins quelle heure il est?

- Je sais qu'il est terriblement de bonne heure, chef, mais Hatako est dans notre dortoir et il est avec Cloud, j'l'ai entendu tomber…

- Attends, attends, attends! Viens-tu juste de dire qu'Hatako est tout seul avec Cloud dans sa chambre?

- Oui chef! Vous devez l'arrêter! Il va lui faire mal, j'veux dire, il était furieux…

Les yeux de Zack s'agrandirent et il secoua la tête furieusement.

- Merde! Putain de /merde! Hatako est un SOLDAT de 1ère, je ne peux pas l'arrêter sauf si le Général m'en donne l'ordre… Le Général! C'est ça! Viens avec moi, vite!

Il ferma la porte de ses quartier en poussant le drap à l'intérieur et courut tout le chemin aux quartiers de son supérieur.

* * *

Cloud se roula sur lui-même, en essayant de protéger son bras des attaques de Hatako. Cependant, le SOLDAT le frappait quand même, faisant crier de douleur le jeune blond. Du sang coulait de sa lèvre fendue, et la drogue encore puissante dans son système ralentissant ses mouvements le rendait encore plus confus. Puis d'un seul coup, tout s'arrêta. Il fut finalement laissé seul, mais les cris n'arrêtèrent pas pour autant. Sephiroth avait empoigné Hatako et l'avait traîné dehors pour le réprimander. Les pensées de Cloud tournoyaient.

* * *

- _À quoi as-tu pensé? Et si elle mourait! Prends ça!_

_Un violent coup de poing le repoussa et le jeune Cloud jeta un regard apeuré à l'homme au-dessus de lui. Ce dernier l'attrapa par le collet et le poussa sur le sol en direction de sa maison avant de se retourner._

_- Ne t'approche plus jamais d'elle!_

_Cela ouvrit la porte aux autres enfants, et bientôt le petit blond fut cerné et repoussé dans la boue. Il ne pouvait pas bouger, il ne pouvait rien faire, il n'était pas assez fort… Alors il les laissa faire jusqu'à ce qu'une femme blonde les chasse._

_- Mon pauvre bébé! Mon petit Cloud, tu m'entends? Cloud? Cloud?

* * *

_

- Cloud?… Cloud?

Quelque chose, non quelqu'un le ramassa et Cloud fut étendu sur son lit de nouveau. Gary fouilla dans le fouillis qu'était devenu leur chambre pour retrouver les anti-douleurs de Cloud et les donna à Zack, qui se dépêcha d'en extraire deux gélules qu'il administra à la forme tremblante qui était à moitié vautrée sur lui. Il attrapa alors le verre qui était demeuré intact et le porta aux lèvres du blond.

- Allez, Cloud… Il faut que tu boives un peu… Aww! Bon sang, il est tellement mou que je n'arrive pas à le tenir!

- C'est parce que les somnifères l'affectent encore, chef. D'habitude, il ne se réveille pas avant dix heures, et il est à peine sept heures et demie. J'imagine qu'il va se rendormir bientôt si tout reste calme, chef.

- Je vois. Mais je savais qu'Hatako avait ce genre de comportement, j'aurais dû faire quelque chose plus tôt… Merde, donne-moi un kleenex ou quelque chose, ça saigne!

- Ça déjà été pire, chef. Un jour il est revenu avec un bleu de la grosseur de ma main dans le dos, juste ici, dit-il en pointant la région au-dessus de la hanche. J'ai été obligé de le rapporter malade le lendemain parce qu'il ne pouvait pas marcher.

- Comment va-t-il?

Les deux levèrent la tête pour voir le Général se rapprocher et poser une main sur le front de Cloud.

- Oh, il v'a s'en remettre, chef…, répondit Gary, Merci beaucoup, chef.

- C'est mon travail, garde. Les règles sont les règles, tout le monde doit les suivre. Et puisque ce n'est pas la première fois, le Capitaine Donovan Hatako sera transféré dans la garnison cantonnée à Wutai. Mais je dois vous informer d'une chose; vous allez avoir un nouveau colocataire demain, je vais dès lors être le mentor de Cloud et lui enseigner le maniement de l'épée, alors il sera déménagé dans mes quartiers cet après-midi. Seras-tu capable d'emballer ses affaires et de le mener à mon bureau à 2 :00?

- Oui chef!

Sephiroth se retourna et sourit à Zack, qui se dégagea de la forme endormie avec soin et suivit son supérieur à l'extérieur. L'homme aux cheveux noirs lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.

- Tu tiens vraiment beaucoup à lui…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

Mais Zack rit de plus belle.

* * *

Cloud fut ramené dans le monde des vivants par une douleur lancinante qui parcourait son bras. Il grogna et se plia sur lui-même, en essayant de se rendormir, voulant désespérément échapper à la douleur. Tout ce dont il se souvenait avait l'air d'un rêve, quelque chose qui le poussait de son lit, les cris et une vague sensation d'avoir marché… Il entendit quelqu'un se lever et venir plus près de lui, Gary probablement, et il relaxa lentement.

- Cloud? Est-ce que ça va?

Cloud força à ouvrir ses yeux, cela ne ressemblait pas à Gary du tout, la voix était trop profonde, trop douce… Il lui fallut quelques minutes mais il pouvait dès lors discerner les alentours. Il n'était plus dans sa couchette, mais dans un grand lit double, confortable et douillet, ce n'était pas une civière non plus, alors il devait être… L'argenté qui était maintenant assis à côté de lui répondit silencieusement. Il était dans les quartiers du Général.

- Est-ce que ça va? Répéta Sephiroth

Cloud essaya de répondre mais il n'arrivait pas à faire fonctionner sa voix correctement. Sephiroth lui tendit une pilule bleue et un verre d'eau qu'il avala d'un trait. Il remarqua qu'il était allongé contre beaucoup d'oreillers et son bras reposait sur un coussin épais. Il regarda son supérieur et réussit à sourire.

- Merci… pour tout, chef.

Sephiroth sourit gentiment et ébouriffa les cheveux de Cloud.

- Tu es le bienvenu. Et puisque toi et moi allons passer beaucoup de temps ensembles, en privé tu peux m'appeler Sephiroth. Maintenant, veux-tu te lever et manger quelque chose?

Cloud hocha la tête, alors l'argenté l'aida à se lever et le guida jusqu'à la petite cuisine. Quelque chose cuisait sur le poêle, une douce odeur flottait dans l'air et Cloud réalisa qu'il était affamé. Sephiroth plaça deux bols sur la table et versa le contenu de la casserole dedans. Il apporta aussi des verres d'eau fraîche. Cloud prit sa cuillère et goûta à la soupe appétissante.

- Mmm… Qu'est-ce que c'est?

- Soupe aux carottes et à l'orange. Ça te plaît?

Le blond hocha la tête et avala ce qui restait dans son bol, et il en demanda même une autre portion. Sephiroth mangea lentement, regardant Cloud avec un étrange soulagement brillant dans les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi il était si heureux de l'avoir près de lui, c'était relaxant. Il avait prit la semaine pour y penser, et il en était venu à la conclusion que de prendre Cloud avec lui serait la meilleure chose qu'il pouvait lui arriver. Il regarda, amusé, alors que le blond lavait son bol, mais il fronça les sourcils quand un frisson lui parcourut soudainement l'échine.

- Tu as froid?

La tête de Cloud pencha vers l'avant et il agrippa son plâtre, tombant presque de son siège alors que la pilule commençait à l'affecter. Sephiroth sauta sur lui et l'attrapa, transportant le garçon somnolent jusqu'au lit. Il était sur le point de le déposer quand Cloud agrippa son t-shirt très fort. Le Général plongea le regard dans ses yeux bleus déconcertants et il s'assied sur le matelas en gardant le blond sur ses genoux.

- Un peu plus longtemps…, bredouilla-t-il, S'il vous plaît, si ça ne dérange pas…

- Pas du tout, je…, Sephiroth se mordit la lèvre inférieure, Cloud, est-ce que je peux être honnête avec toi?

- Mmmm?

- Je… Je crois que je ressens quelque chose pour toi. Je ne peux pas mettre le doigt dessus, mais…

Il fit une pause et pensa à ce qu'il venait de dire. Quand il était avec Cloud, il était anxieux et calme à la fois, il ne pouvait pas penser droit. Sa bouche était sèche, son estomac noué mais il était soulagé. Tout s'arrêtait lorsque Cloud était là, et quand il ne l'était pas, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à lui. Il se l'était caché à lui-même, ce qui le rendait encore plus confus.

- C'est comme… bon sang, je ne peux même pas me rappeler du dernier repas complet que j'ai eu depuis que j'ai commencé à ressentir ça.

Cloud laissa tomber sa tête sur la poitrine de Sephiroth, comme si il écoutait quelque chose. Après quelques moments, il soupira et se blotti plus près, faisant s'inquiéter l'argenté. Le blond se serrant contre lui était bon, mais il ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait faire cela. _Cela semble… si juste, si parfait._

- Votre cœur résonne…

Les yeux de Sephiroth s'agrandirent et il regarda dans les saphirs mi-clos qui reluisaient de larmes fraîches. _Quoi? Le ressent-il aussi?_ Deux perles coulèrent le long de ses joues mais elles furent stoppées par une main délicate. Pour une fois dans sa vie, Sephiroth sentit la justesse de ses actions, actions qui venaient de son cœur et de son âme, deux choses qu'Hojo et que la Shinra lui avaient enseigné à ignorer et refouler. Pour une fois dans sa vie il se sentait vivant.

- Cloud… Est-ce que…?

Le blond hocha la tête.

- Oui… chef… Sephiroth…

Sephiroth se pencha et frotta ses lèvres contre celles de Cloud, instinctivement, doucement et il se perdit dans les sensations de leur premier baiser, et il sentit le petit corps chaud sous lui trembler et relaxer. Cloud ne pouvait pas croire que quelqu'un le voulait lui, mais il répondit du mieux qu'il pouvait avant que ses médicaments ne l'emportent. Sephiroth frotta les cheveux blonds et resserra son étreinte. Maintenant il pouvait mettre un nom sur ce qu'il ressentait; l'amour. Il en avait entendu parler, mais il lui avait été refusé lorsqu'il était enfant, maintenant il l'avait et cela avait un goût de paradis. Il s'appuya sur les oreillers, Cloud bien en sécurité dans ses bras et il s'endormit aussi. Zack avait raison, ils étaient semblables, et il crut deviner ce qui avait fait rire son second.. Il avait été en amour avec Cloud depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait vu sans le savoir. Zack avait dit qu'il avait besoin de quelqu'un… Peut-être Cloud était-il ce quelqu'un. _Non, pas peut-être… c'est lui. Cloud… Zack… Tseng… tellement de gens sont autour de moi soudainement. Mais Cloud… m'aimeras-tu en retour?_

Fin

Notes de l'auteur

Où là… il était long et délicieux ce chapitre! Sont-y pas mignons ces deux-là? Avouez-le quand même!


	5. Les lecons d'amour du Professeur Zack

Les leçons d'amour du Professeur Zack

- Où est-il? Où est le Général, cria Heidegger

Zack se redressa avant de répondre qu'il ne savait pas. Heidegger lui ordonna de le ramener à son bureau dans l'heure qui suivait et l'homme aux cheveux noirs décampa vers les quartiers de son officier supérieur. Le second du Général avait peur qu'Hojo ne l'ai forcé à descendre aux labos encore une fois… Il entra sans même frapper et se dirigea tout droit vers la chambre à coucher.

- Seph? Seph tout va …!

Il s'arrêta dans l'embrasure de la porte quand il vit la scène mignonne à rendre malade qui se déroulait devant lui. Cloud était blotti dans les draps contre la poitrine de Sephiroth, l'argenté le protégeant du monde extérieur, les deux dormant paisiblement. Zack sourit chaleureusement. Il avait voulu voir cela, peut-être pas aussi tôt… Cloud lui avait confié qu'il avait un sérieux béguin pour Sephiroth juste avant la mission, et Zack pouvait dire que Sephiroth ressentait quelque chose pour le blond, seulement il ne semblait pas le réaliser, mais il avait eu le coup de foudre pour lui… C'était clair que maintenant le Général l'avait découvert. Zack secoua Cloud doucement, et ce dernier se réveilla d'un sommeil profond.

- Que… Zack?

- Spike… Comment ça va? Et vous deux, est-ce que vous avez… tu sais…?

- Mmm… Je sais pas… Demande-lui. Et je vais mieux aujourd'hui, merci. Sephiroth… Sephiroth?

Cloud se leva avec l'aide de Zack et essaya lui aussi de le réveiller, et Sephiroth finit par entrouvrir un œil de jade. Avec un grognement il se retourna et se cacha sous les draps. Zack se gratta la nuque et décida de lui dire qu'Heidegger voulait le voir dans son bureau tout de suite. Cela eut l'effet escompté et Sephiroth grogna de nouveau avant de sortir du lit pour s'habiller. Cloud bailla et essaya de se re-glisser sous la couette encore chaude mais Zack l'en empêcha.

- Tsk, tsk, tsk, le hérisson! J'ai aussi quelque chose pour toi! Tu dois te rendre à l'infirmerie. Ils vont retirer ton plâtre et changer tes médicaments.

Le blond hocha la tête et fouilla dans son sac pour en sortir un autre pantalon, des chaussettes et un chandail bleu pâle sans manches. Il se retourna timidement vers Sephiroth.

- Bien que je ne veux pas que tu sois en retard, j'ai besoin d'aide…

Sephiroth sourit.

- Je suis déjà en retard, et ce n'est pas de ta faute. Viens ici.

Zack gloussa et tendit les vêtements à son supérieur. En premier, ils lui retirèrent ce qu'il avait sur le dos et puis Sephiroth lui enfila son chandail et son pantalon pendant que Zack s'occupait de ses chaussettes et de ses bottes. Après une bataille de 10 minutes, ils réussirent à rendre Cloud présentable. Le pauvre garçon était rouge comme une tomate, alors Sephiroth lui ébouriffa les cheveux d'une façon enjouée.

- Je confirai ma vie à Zack, Cloud. Ne sois pas embarrassé. Maintenant vas-y, je vais essayer de revenir tôt. Mets-toi à ton aise et fais comme chez toi. Mais n'ouvre pas la porte à personne, d'accord?

Cloud hocha la tête et le Général passa les bras autour de sa taille, le serrant gentiment avant de sortir avec Zack. Cloud agrippa sa veste et couvrit ses épaules avant de trotter à l'infirmerie.

* * *

- À quoi pensez-vous! Envoyer un de nos plus puissant SOLDAT à Wutai, hurla Heidegger, Pourquoi…

- C'est une nuisance, Hatako est incapable de choisir les meilleures recrues pour le programme. De plus, j'ai reçu plusieurs rapports l'impliquant dans le mauvais traitement des prospects, et je le suspecte même d'être impliqué dans la mort du cadet Riley. Et il n'est pas puissant, il est assoiffé de pouvoir. Ses cadets sont pour la plupart incompétents, paresseux et ne peuvent pas manier correctement une épée.

Heidegger et Sephiroth se défièrent du regard, ils se disputaient depuis que le Général était entré dans le bureau, sous l'œil attentif du vice Président de la compagnie. Rufus Shinra, accompagné de Nation Noire, écrivait quelques notes. Il rejeta une mèche en arrière rapidement et poussa plus loin ses papiers sur lesquels il travaillait et regarda le Général.

- Je dois dire que le Général marque un point, ici, Heidegger. Depuis qu'il a été promu, la qualité des recrues du SOLDAT a diminué de façon marquée. Maintenant laisse-le partir. Il a du travail, je crois, Heidegger et d'après ce que je vois, il le fait bien, pas comme toi. Et arrête de questionner chaque décision qu'il prend. Il est le meneur de l'armée, et il fait ce qu'il veut de ses hommes. Tu n'es en poste que pour assurer la sécurité de la base et pour distribuer les missions. Laisse-le mener l'armée, je suis certain qu'il sait quoi faire.

Le grassouillet bredouilla mais Rufus le fusilla du regard et Nation Noire gronda. Heidegger s'en retourna et sortit du bureau. Le blond caressa son animal et sourit avant de lancer un bonbon aux fraises avec un clin d'œil.

- Excusez-le, il est un peu vieux et il a tendance à en faire un peu trop… En fait, il m'ennuie, ajouta-t-il avec un autre clin d'œil. Mais assez de cela, retournez au travail, Général, et encore une fois, excusez-le. Mais je dois vous mettre en garde; Hatako est bel et bien impliqué dans la mort de Riley, mais nous n'avons pas assez de preuves pour supporter la théorie devant la Cour Martiale. Votre décision est judicieuse pour la compagnie. Cependant, vous venez juste de vous faire un ennemi puissant.

Sephiroth hocha la tête et développa le bonbon. Il sourit en retour au VP, savourant la douce texture de la crème aux fraises. Nation Noire trotta jusqu'à lui et frotta sa tête contre sa jambe.

- C'est bizarre, Nation Noire ne fais ça qu'à moi…

- Avec votre permission, monsieur, j'aimerais prendre congé pour la journée. Et où puis-je trouver ces friandises?

* * *

Quand Sephiroth revint, dans l'après-midi, il avait eu une dure matinée, et tout ce qu'il voulait était de s'étendre sur son canapé et d'apprécier le calme de ses appartements. Il mit les pieds dans ses quartiers et alluma la lumière, mais presque immédiatement Zack sortit de la salle de bain pour les fermer en grondant son supérieur.

- Non! Il se sent déjà assez mal…

Sephiroth courut au divan, où Cloud était étendu mollement, son bras libre mais toujours supporté par une écharpe. L'argenté sourit tendrement et prit le garçon endormi dans ses bras, en faisant attention, et l'amena à la chambre. Il déposa Cloud doucement sur les oreillers et lui donna un léger baiser sur les lèvres avant de le couvrir. Zack le regarda de loin et après avoir laissé sur la table les papiers que les docteurs lui avaient donnés, il sortit en douce.

- Fais attention en changeant ses bandages, okay? Et avant que j'oublie; vous faites un joli petit couple!

Les jours qui suivirent furent des jours de découverte pour ces deux amants. Cloud et Sephiroth découvrirent qu'ils avaient beaucoup de choses en commun, mais plus que tout, ils découvrirent l'amour. Cloud et Sephiroth étaient faits pour être ensembles, ils pouvaient déjà se lire l'un et l'autre. Ils partageaient des tranches de vie pelotés ensembles sur le divan, écoutaient de la musique ou travaillaient sur les devoirs de Cloud. Pour Sephiroth, Cloud étaient adorablement timide, réservé et intelligent… et il redeviendrait fort en seulement quelques semaines. Un candidat parfait pour le SOLDAT, et la personne idéale à avoir autour de lui avec la vie stressante qu'il avait. Il devait admettre que Zack avait raison, être avec Cloud le faisait se sentir mieux, et surtout plus heureux. Et Cloud, lui, voyait finalement le vrai Sephiroth, l'homme soucieux, à l'âme fondamentalement douce, mais surtout l'homme confus et effrayé derrière l'extérieur composé et froid que le monde extérieur était en présence. Sa mère était morte en lui donnant naissance, son père n'était nul autre que Hojo, et tout ce qu'il avait connu de cet homme était la solitude et la douleur. Les tests étaient affreux, et le pire, c'était qu'il était même surveillé par la suite. Mais il y avait un bon côté : Tseng, maintenant le chef des Turks, et son seul ami d'enfance était celui en charge de la surveillance. Et le Général avait reçu un message de lui il y a peu de temps disant qu'il n'avait pas réassigné personne pour cette corvée, lui-même ayant été transféré comme le garde du corps de Rufus Shinra. Sephiroth était un homme profondément blessé, dans plusieurs sens. Mais Cloud était déjà amoureux fou et déterminé à lui pourvoir toute l'affection et l'attention qu'il avait pu manquer… avec tout ce qu'il avait en lui.

Les seuls moments où il y avait de la tension entre eux étaient l'heure des soins quotidiens. La première fois, quand Sephiroth avait enlevé le bandage de Cloud, ce dernier s'était évanoui. Cela avait surpris Sephiroth, et il s'était sentit mal quand le blond s'était réveillé, mais Cloud lui avait expliqué que ça lui arrivait souvent; quand il se blessait, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de perdre connaissance. Il ne supportait pas les docteurs ni les aiguilles, plusieurs médicaments le rendaient somnolent ou malade, il était même allergique à quelques sortes, alors, il était devenu expert pour éviter la clinique ou l'hôpital. Mais dans ce cas, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il encouragea Sephiroth à continuer, et les fois suivantes, ce fut relativement mieux.

* * *

Cloud prit une grande respiration et il ferma les yeux, contant jusqu'à dix avant de hocher la tête à l'argenté au-dessus de lui. Sephiroth développa son avant bras avec soin, en surveillant le moindre signe d'inconfort de la part du blond. Quatre jours de thérapie à la matéria et la blessure n'était plus qu'un mauvais souvenir, maintenant le bandage était là seulement pour l'empêcher de s'ouvrir. Cependant, le coup de griffe avait laissé de nombreuses cicatrices roses sur sa main. Le Général trempa un linge dans l'eau tiède et commença à laver la peau doucement.

- Ok, bouge tes doigts…

Cloud fit ce qu'on lui dit. Il pouvait sentir tous les mouvements que Sephiroth faisaient sur son bras blessé, et ça le rendait un peu mal. Mais son aîné l'avait dès lors étendu sur le sofa, et quand il commençait à se sentir faible, Sephiroth arrêtait immédiatement et plaçait un linge glacé sur son front. Cloud se concentra et bougea les doigts, un à un, ensuite tous ensembles.

- Bien… Maintenant ferme le poing.

Comme il commençait à fermer son poing, Cloud sentit une nausée terrible monter, et il devint livide. Il sentait les muscles et les os bouger dans sa main, le nœud dans son estomac devint soudainement terriblement douloureux. La faiblesse s'empara du reste de son corps et les yeux de Cloud roulèrent. Sephiroth s'arrêta immédiatement quand il réalisa que la main du blond était devenue molle.

- Cloud! Cloud! Reste avec moi!

- Ungh…

- Allez, Cloud! Cloud! Réveille-toi!

Sephiroth assit son petit blond et le secoua un peu mais cela ne fonctionna pas. L'argenté le pris alors dans ses bras pour le bercer, une serviette à main humide sur son visage et son bras blessé posé sur ses genoux. Finalement, après quelques minutes, il revint à lui. Cloud grogna mais ne bougea pas, recherchant le réconfort.

- La matéria n'a pas atteint son effet maximum… Nous essaierons de nouveau demain. Est-ce que ça va ou veux-tu que je te garde encore un peu?

Cloud changea de position et enfoui sa tête dans le chandail de son amant. Sephiroth sourit et piqua du nez dans ses cheveux hérissés si soyeux. Pour un instant ils étaient perdus dans le temps, un parfait portrait d'amour, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et la soirée passa paresseusement. Le blond s'appuyait confortablement sur son ange, écoutant le rythme régulier de son cœur qui battait. Il se pressa un peu plus sur lui. Les derniers jours avaient été merveilleux, tout ce qu'il voulait maintenant était de rester enterré dans ses bras pour toujours. Il soupira profondément.

- Sephy… Je t'aime tellement. Je pourrais rester ici à jamais…

- Et je pourrais te serrer pour toujours, amour…

Cloud pencha la tête vers l'arrière et bientôt les cheveux de Sephiroth le chatouillait dans le cou alors qu'il l'embrassait doucement. Mais Cloud pressa plus fort, poussant sa langue dans la bouche de Sephiroth, le goûtant en profondeur. Le blond pouvait sentir une élongation chaude dans l'aine alors que le baiser devenait plus passionné et instinctivement il donna un coup de rein. Il n'était pas le seul à souffrir de la condition, l'argenté tremblait de partout et il serra Cloud tandis qu'il passait par-dessus lui, ne brisant jamais le contact. Le blond était perdu dans une mer de plaisir, avec Sephiroth qui touchait chaque centimètre de sa peau échaudée. Les deux gémissaient fort et lorsqu'ils se rappelèrent de respirer, Sephiroth avait les joues rouges et était dangereusement excité. Cloud avait une odeur très plaisante, sa peau était douce et il goûtait /bon/. Cependant, même si il pouvait sentir ce que son corps désirait, il n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi faire. Le blond eut l'air de remarquer et il tira sur une mèche argentée avec sa main valide pour l'amener plus près.

- Cloud… Je… Qu'est-ce que… Bon sang!

Cloud avait donné un coup de rein vers le haut encore une fois, et il les avaient envoyés tous les deux voir les étoiles. Quelque chose explosa en lui, et Sephiroth s'arqua, sentant le blond faire de même et tout se mit à tourner en un tourbillon blanc étincelant avant qu'il ne puisse respirer de nouveau. _Trop puissant…_ L'argenté se rendit compte qu'il était étendu sur Cloud, qui, entre temps, avait passé ses bras autour de son torse et le tenait là. Ce qui venait de se passer était nouveau et cela le rendait confus, mais il sentait que c'était incomplet. Quelques tapes sur sa tête le fit revenir à la réalité et il ouvrit les yeux pour se perdre dans deux saphirs profonds. Cloud souriait tranquillement et, l'air endormi, il descendit ses mains pour caresser et gratter le cou de Sephiroth. Après quelques minutes le Général ronronnait. Sephiroth s'allongea contre le corps de Cloud en plaçant sa tête sur son épaule. Il parlerait à Zack plus tard.

* * *

_Souffrance… il ne pouvait pas ressentir autre chose. Son corps réagissait violemment au truc dans lequel il flottait. C'était froid… Il ouvrit les yeux lentement et il pu voir Hojo qui arrêtait enfin la machine. Une autre homme se tenait à côté du tube et aussitôt qu'il s'ouvrit, l'homme aux cheveux noirs l'attrapa. La gorge de Sephiroth brûlait, et il se sentait faible. Il commença à tousser et à cracher toute la Mako qui avait été forcée dans son système_.

_- Sephiroth?_

_Le petit Sephiroth fut secoué par une convulsion et l'homme mystérieux l'échappa presque. Les lumières tournaient, les murs bougeaient, l'enfant n'avait pas de contrôle sur ses actions, mais il pouvait entendre une voix profonde et douce qui l'atteignaient au travers de sa douleur._

_-Reste avec moi Sephiroth! Tiens bon! Sephiroth…

* * *

_

- Sephiroth! Réveille-toi! Réveille-toi!

L'argenté se débattait violemment, tout son corps se convulsant sous l'effet des souvenirs. Cloud agrippa ses épaules, appelant son nom en le secouant en vain. Le Général était prisonnier de son cauchemar. Le blond se positionna alors derrière lui et, en utilisant sa main valide, il tira sa tête vers lui en lui flattant doucement les cheveux et cela sembla le calmer. Cloud était très inquiet et après quelques minutes il secoua son amant de nouveau. Le corps dans ses bras se figea et un œil de jade s'entrouvrit.

- Sephy? Est-ce que ça va?

- Cl… Cloud?

- Oui, c'est moi… C'était juste un rêve, d'accord?…

Sephiroth hocha la tête faiblement, essayant de se remettre. Il avait encore des cauchemars, mais beaucoup moins depuis qu'il était avec Cloud. Il se fraya un chemin d'un pas somnolent vers sa chambre avec le blond derrière lui, lequel s'arrêta dans la salle de bain un instant avant de le rejoindre, un linge humide en main.

- Tiens, va te laver, ce doit être très inconfortable…

Sephiroth fit ce que Cloud lui avait dit, s'enfermant dans le petit cabinet pour se laver de tout ce liquide gluant collé sur ses cuisses. Les souvenirs de son rêve le hantaient encore et il avait l'impression qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais dormir de sa vie. Après s'être changé rapidement, il se résigna et alla au lit, où Cloud l'attendait déjà. _Cloud…_ L'argenté ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il s'était arrêté au pied du lit. Tout en lui faisait mal, quelque chose n'allait pas du tout… Cloud se leva soudainement et enroula ses bras autour de sa taille.

- N'aie pas peur… je suis là, Sephy.

_Comment…? Comment peut-il le savoir…?_ Sephiroth était estomaqué. Cependant, il laissa Cloud le tirer vers le lit. Le blond s'assied et fit signe à Sephiroth de faire de même. Fait surprenant, il découvrit que se faire prendre était plaisant venant de Cloud, tandis qu'avec Zack cela était un peu bizarre. Il s'appuya sur cette poitrine accueillante en faisant attention de ne pas lui faire mal, et il ferma les yeux.

Cloud se remit rapidement, et Sephiroth découvrit que de lui enseigner les bases du maniement d'épée était un vrai plaisir. Quand Cloud terminait ses cours, il retournait dans les quartiers du Général et les deux sortaient pour pratiquer. Au début, ils faisaient des exercices de respiration et s'exerçaient sur les positions de base et les façons élaborées de tenir une épée. Cependant, Cloud n'ayant pas récupéré assez de force pour lever une vraie épée utilisait une lame fine. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Sephiroth n'était pas rentré.

* * *

Zack marchait de long en large furieusement, une teinte apparente de rouge sur ses joues en essayant désespérément de trouver les mots justes, la bonne façon de répondre aux questions de Sephiroth. Finalement, il lança tout d'un coup.

- Tu n'as jamais entendu parler des mystères de la vie? C'est pas possiiiiiiiiible! Seph! En 19 ans, tu n'as jamais, jamais fait l'amour à quelqu'un?

Sephiroth pencha la tête et lança un regard inquisiteur à Zack. L'homme à la chevelure ébène soupira et enfoui son visage dans ses mains.

- Je parie que tu n'as aucune idée de quoi je parle… j'ai raison?

Le Général hocha la tête.

- Tu m'as dit que tu avais eu une réaction violente quand Cloud t'as touché là? Laisse-moi te dire une chose : t'inquiète pas, c'est parfaitement normal. Et puisque tu as vraiment besoin d'aide, je vais te la donner pour l'instant. Ce que tu avais s'appelle une érection, et ce que tu as fait avec Cloud s'appelle un orgasme, c'est tout. Faire l'amour à quelqu'un, c'est à peu-près ça…

- Alors, ça veut dire que j'ai fait l'amour avec Cloud?

- Err… Oui et non. Merde… Comment t'expliquer ça…

- C'était juste une partie de la chose?

- Ouais, plus comme ça. On fait normalement ce genre de choses pendant les préliminaires. soupir Sephiroth… Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de t'expliquer tout ça ce soir… Pas ici, pas maintenant. Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de venir me rejoinder au 'Septième Ciel' demain? À 10 heures 30, d'accord?

Le Général, visiblement déçu, hocha la tête et remercia son ami. Zack se vautra sur le divan en secouant la tête, désespéré. Tout ça était stupéfiant; le Grand Sephiroth qui voulait parler de sexe avec /lui/. Mais en sachant ce qu'avait été sa vie, Zack ne pouvait pas vraiment le blâmer… Il se leva et se dirigea vers un buffet dans lequel il conservait sa réserve de liqueur de Gongaga, décidé à prendre un verre, quand un toc-toc sonore le fit se retourner. Il tomba presque à la renverse quand il ouvrit sur un Cloud très confus.

- Hey, Zack… Est-ce que tu as vu Sephiroth? Il n'est pas rentré ce soir…

- Oh, quelque chose me dit qu'il est en route, répondit-il, en se grattant la nuque. Tu as l'air préoccupé, Spike, que se passe-t-il?

- Je peux entrer?

Zack commença à le regretter dès le moment où Cloud s'assied sur le divan, de la même manière que Sephiroth et qu'il commença à parler avec la même hésitation.

- Zack… tu m'as dit que tu l'avais déjà fait une fois avec un homme, non? Dis-moi… Je ne vaux pas avoir l'air stupide devant lui…

Le Commandeur grogna et invita le blond à sa mini-conférence au 'Septième Ciel'. Quand Cloud décampa, une petite idée germa dans son esprit. Peut-être, s'il jouait bien ses atouts il pourrait… Une large sourire aux lèvres, il se versa un peu de liquide bleu dans son verre et le bu d'une traite. Demain serait une soirée très drôle.

Notes de l'auteur

Si je vous dis que la liqueur de Zack est au citron… On se revoit dans 'Doux baisers'!


	6. Doux baisers

Doux baisers

9:30, Septième ciel

Zack entra dans le bar avec son éternel sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles. L'endroit était petit mais accueillant, pas très loin du QG, et offrait l'atmosphère rêvée pour une conversation sérieuse. Il se dirigea vers le fond, dans le seul coin privé lorsqu'une serveuse l'arrêta.

- Zackary chéri! Comment ça va! Babilla-t-elle joyeusement, Et pourquoi vas-tu là-dedans?

- Kats! Hé hé… Je vais bien, et je vois que tu vas bien aussi. J'ai une faveur à te demander.

- Oh, et de quoi il s'agit, chéri?

- Oh, écoute bien, Kats. Tu as entendu parler de Sephiroth, bien il va venir ici dans une heure environ, je veux que tu l'amène sur cette banquette, okay? Et il y a aussi un petit blond qui devrait entrer à la même heure, tu fais la même chose. Et plus important encore; quand ils commanderont, tu leur ramène des doubles, compris? La facture est pour moi. Et apporte une bouteille de Citron de Gongaga avec 3 verres pour l'instant.

La serveuse le regarda et mis ses mains sur ses hanches.

- Oh, Zacky, tu essaies de me cacher quelque chose… Qu'est-ce que c'est?

- Promets-moi de ne rien dire…

- Tu me connais mieux que ça!

- D'accord, d'accord. J'essaie de réunir deux âmes manquant cruellement de communication. Et dis-moi, vous avez toujours des chambres, en haut?

* * *

Sephiroth entra dans le petit établissement bondé et se demanda encore pourquoi, et en quel honneur, il avait accepté de rejoindre Zack dans cet endroit. Une brunette, et de la façon dont elle était vêtu il pouvait dire qu'elle était serveuse, vint immédiatement le voir.

- Bonsoir, monsieur le Général, l'acceuilla-t-elle poliment, S'il vous plaît, donnez-vous la peine d'entrer.

Le Général hocha la tête et suivi la jeune femme vers la seule banquette privée, qui était déserte pour l'instant. Il s'assied sur le siège de cuir confortable et remarqua alors qu'il y avait déjà une bouteille d'alcool sur la table en plus de trois verre.

- Amusez-vous bien!

Cela dit, elle le laissa seul. Sephiroth soupira, se demandant où Zack pouvait être, et attendit. Pendant ce temps, à l'extérieur, Cloud se cherchait encore un mensonge qui pouvait le faire entrer à l'intérieur mais lorsque la serveuse le vit, elle le prit par le bras et le tira en dedans.

- Bien le bonjour, toi! Sois pas gêné, allez entre! Quelqu'un t'attend déjà, il ne faudrait pas le faire attendre, non?

- Zack est là?demanda le blond

- Entre et tu verras!

Elle le poussa vers la banquette et Cloud fut surpris de voir que Sephiroth attendait… Et l'argenté se leva, le rose aux joues, sachant qu'il était là pour parler de choses assez explicites.

- Cloud? Que fais-tu là?

- Et… Et toi?

- Enfin tout le monde est là!

- ZACK? Dirent-ils à l'unisson

L'homme à la chevelure d'ébène sourit et s'assied entre les deux, de telle façon que Sephiroth et Cloud étaient face à face. Il attrapa la bouteille, versant une généreuse quantité dans chaque verre et en tendit un à Sephiroth, un à Cloud et garda le troisième pour lui-même.

- Bon, bon, bon… Tous les deux vous savez pourquoi vous êtes là, mais de toute évidence vous ne savez pas que c'est pour la même raison. Nous allons régler ce problème une fois pour toute. Pour l'instant, servez-vous, la facture est pour moi.

Les deux vidèrent leur verre du liquide amer sans hésitation. Kats revint une seconde plus tard pour prendre leurs commandes. Sephiroth demanda un whisky et Cloud un Réacteur. Zack fit un clin d'œil à cette dernière et attendit que ses amis aient fini leurs verres avant de commencer.

- Bien, maintenant que vous êtes réchauffés, qui veut commencer?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Demanda Cloud, Commencer quoi?

- Ben a parler! Quelle genre de question c'est, ça? Vous êtes ici pour parler, alors parlez donc de vos problèmes… Et ne me dites pas que vous ne savez pas de quoi je parle.

Les deux se regardèrent un moment en rougissant, et Cloud prit une grande respiration. Il força ses cordes vocales à fonctionner.

- Sephy… Je-je… Bon sang, je ne veux pas avoir l'air stupide devant toi… Je-j'ai demandé à Zack, oh merde! Je ne sais pas comment, tu vois… Je n'ai jamais fait l'amour avant et je veux le faire avec toi…

Les épaules du blond tremblaient et il avait caché son visage dans ses mains. Zack lui tapa l'épaule en lui offrant une autre portion de liqueur de citron. Bien que l'alcool le rendait déjà un peu étourdi, il prit le verre et le vida. Il osa alors regarder Sephiroth. L'argenté avait baissé la tête, le visage caché par ses longs cheveux. Alors que le Commandeur était sur le point de lui demander si il voulait ajouter quelque chose, l'homme murmura :

- Cloud… Tu en connais déjà plus que moi. soupir Zack, tu nous a délibérément tendu un piège… Pourquoi? Je croyais que tu étais mon ami…

- Seph, je t'arrête ici. Je /suis/ ton ami et oui, je vous ai tendu un piège seulement parce que vous en avez besoin. Ces choses-là doivent être discutée en couple. Toi et Cloud êtes tellement timides… bon sang que ça n'en est pas sain! Je vais vous laisser seuls un instant. Buvez si vous en avez envie.

Et Zack était parti, laissant Cloud et Sephiroth seuls.

* * *

- Tu crois que ça va marcher, Zacky?

- Ça marche déjà, Kats, regarde-les!

Zack sourit. Ils étaient seuls depuis une heure maintenant, et Sephiroth n'était sorti que pour commander d'autres verres. Le Commandeur pouvait les voir parler, timidement au début, mais plus ils échangeaient, plus cela devenait fluide et facile, et en cela l'alcool aidait sûrement. Il décida alors que c'était le temps de leur donner la clé de leur chambre… Il s'approcha de la banquette pour voir que Sephiroth serrait Cloud contre lui, le blond avait de toute évidence perdu conscience. Zack redonna les clés à Kats.

- Hey, que s'est-il passé?

Sephiroth pencha la tête et le regarda curieusement.

- Rien, il a juchte echayé de se rapprocher mais l'est tombé sur moi!

Zack soupira… Comment allait-il ramener ces deux-là à la maison?

* * *

Lorsque Cloud se réveilla, il se rendit compte que quelqu'un essayait de le déshabiller. Il se retourna, mais sa tête tournait tellement qu'il s'accrocha à la chose la plus près, qui s'avéra être la chevelure argentée de Sephiroth. L'homme ne s'arrêta pas cependant et rapidement Cloud ne portait plus que ses boxers.

- Shephy, bredouilla-t-il, Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes?

Il fut répondu quand deux bras puissant l'enserrèrent et le tirèrent plus près. Sephiroth soupira d'aise au travers de ces cheveux blonds hérissés et tomba endormi. Cloud fit de même. Le matin suivant il se réveilla tout seul dans le lit mais accompagné d'un mal de tête aussi gros que la tour de la Shinra. Il se traîna à la salle de bain, son but fixé sur la bouteille d'aspirine, mais un ronflement le força à ouvrir les yeux. Sephiroth cognait des clous sur le rebord du bain, la beuverie de la veille avait fait des dommages à son système, apparemment. Cloud dévora son aspirine avant de s'étirer pour faire couler l'eau par-dessus le dégât. Lentement, il se pencha, dégagea le visage de son amant des cheveux qui s'y étaient collés et lui embrassa le front. Le Général miaula piteusement mais ne se réveilla pas, alors Cloud le ramassa et le ramena au lit.

- Ça va? Murmura Cloud

Sephiroth grogna et se colla un peu plus près du corps chaud étendu à côté de lui, et ils se rendormirent tous les deux. Ils dormirent comme ça, emmêlés un dans l'autre jusqu'en fin d'après-midi. C'était dimanche, donc les deux ne travaillaient pas. Sephiroth se réveilla à l'aide d'un doux baiser de son ange doré. Cloud lui sourit et le serra très fort.

- Ça va mieux, maintenant?

L'argenté hocha la tête et retourna l'embrassade. Il se sentait vraiment mieux, un peu vide, mais mieux. Il piqua du nez sur sa poitrine, et ses sens se réveillant, plus il respirait, plus il le voulait. Cloud sentait bon, sa peau était douce et le besoin était presque incontrôlable. Il commença à masser le dos du blond et se rappela ce que Zack lui avait dit avant de le laisser la veille. _Des chatouilles, caresses, baisers… explorez-vous… par essai et erreur et quand vous vous sentirez prêts, bien… laissez vos instincts vous guider._ Sephiroth avait maintenant une très bonne idée de ce qu'étaient les instincts… Cette étrange sensation dans le bas ventre lui /commandait/ de prendre Cloud, qui semblait très enjoué par cette idée. Le blond avait compris la demande silencieuse, gémissant alors que Sephiroth introduisait sa langue dans le jeu, embrassant et léchant son chemin jusqu'à ses lèvres. L'argenté était maintenant pressé contre le plus jeune homme, en le dévorant tendrement.

_Aimer, c'est c'qu'il y a de plus beau_

_Aimer, c'est monter si haut_

_Et toucher les ailes des oiseaux_

_Aimer, c'est c'qu'il y a de plus beau_

Instincts, sentiments, chaleur… une danse si puissante, amour. En un mouvement fluide, Sephiroth les avait tous les deux dévêtus. Cloud eut son tour et s'assied pour embrasser son ange sur les lèvres, laissant ses doigts rouler ses mamelons, léchant et mordillant la peau tendre jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne son oreille.

- Sephy… Touche-moi encore, comme tu l'as fait l'autre jour… Fais-moi crier ton nom, je veux en devenir fou, prend-moi mon ange, je suis à toi…

Cloud recula un peu pour regarder droit dans des yeux émeraude, et, les larmes maculant leurs visages, ils se collèrent et s'embrassèrent avec une passion brûlante, perdu dans une mer d'amour et de confiance, les sentiments tourillonnant autour de chacun, corps et âmes sur le point de ne former plus qu'un. Sephiroth tomba par-dessus Cloud, frottant leurs membres rigides l'un contre l'autre, ce à quoi le blond répondit par un cri de surprise, resserrant sa prise sur les épaules de l'argenté.

Aimer, c'est voler le temps Aimer, c'est rester vivant Et brûler au cœur d'un volcan Aimer, c'est c'qu'il y a de plus grand 

Cloud sifflait et miaulait sous les doux baisers que Sephiroth faisait pleuvoir continuellement sur lui. Les cheveux argent furent soudainement pris en main, un soulagement relatif à la torture, et Sephiroth se mit à ronronner. Jamais il n'avait laissé quelqu'un d'autre que lui toucher à ses cheveux, mais les mains de Cloud avaient un effet rassurant et calmant sur lui, ça lui faisait du bien et ça le faisait se sentir tout chose. L'argenté donna un coup de reins, observant avec délice Cloud arquer le dos et il saisit l'opportunité d'attraper un mamelon avec les dents. Encore une fois le corps sous lui se souleva, le désir s'écoulant au travers ses gémissements.

- Aaaah! Oui! Sephy! Maintenant! Prend-moi tout de suite! Aammph!

Sephiroth l'avait réduit au silence avec un baiser.

- Comment… Dis-moi…

_Aimer, c'est plus fort que tout _

_Donner le meilleur de nous_

_Aimer, c'est sentir son cœur _

_Aimer, pour avoir moins peur_

Cloud tapota ses cheveux, en lui retournant son baiser avec la même fougue.

- Prépare-moi d'abord… Je me rappelle que Zack parlait de ça… de la lotion… tu n'en a pas quelque part?

Sephiroth étira le bras et ouvrit le tiroir de la table de chevet. Quelques secondes plus tard, il avait une bouteille d'huile à massage dans les mains.

- Et maintenant?

- Trempes tes doigts dedans…

Cloud s'étendit sur le lit et guida la main de Sephiroth jusqu'à son entrée.

- Je ne vais pas te faire mal?

- Je t'aime, Sephiroth… Tu ne me feras pas mal. Je te veux…

L'argenté cessa d'argumenter et se pressa contre ce corps chaud, encerclant avec soin ce petit orifice, faisant pénétrer lentement un doigt. Cloud pris une grande inspiration, ses gémissements constant faisant place à des murmures doucereux. Ce doigt à l'intérieur de lui n'était pas déplaisant du tout, il ne ressentait aucune douleur, Sephiroth le préparait avec douceur et en passant frôla un point très sensible. Cloud ne put se retenir; il cria en proie à une pure extase. L'homme au-dessus de lui sembla comprendre et frotta cet endroit une fois encore, et il reçut un cri similaire en retour. Sephiroth commençait à perdre le contact avec la réalité, tout ce qu'il voulait était de partager cet état paradisiaque avec Cloud. Il enfila un autre doigt, et le blond s'arqua d'un coup en s'agrippant à son cou. Ces gémissements, ronronnement et cris incessants dictaient ses désirs, et bientôt l'argenté ne put en supporter plus. Il retira ses doigts et enduit son membre douloureusement rigide avec l'huile avant de lever Cloud sur ses genoux. Le blond respirait par saccades, la tête enfouie dans la soyeuse chevelure argentée, se sentant pénétré doucement. Cela faisait un peu mal, mais il s'en foutait pas mal pour l'instant. Sephiroth poussait doucement, s'insérant complètement en Cloud.

- Cloud… t'es bon…

Il n'avait presque pas reconnu sa voix, il y avait trop de passion qui s'en écoulait… Du feu liquide coulait dans ses veines, bien plus intense que la Mako, mais encore plus douce. Il restèrent enlacés quelques minutes, en écoutant la respiration saccadée de l'autre jusqu'à ce que Cloud tire Sephiroth au-dessus de lui en retombant sur le matelas. Et la danse commença.

_Aimer, c'est brûler ses nuits_

_Aimer, c'est payer le prix_

_Et donner un sens à sa vie_

_Aimer, c'est brûler ses nuits_

Cloud ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que crier le nom de Sephiroth. Le brasier les consumait tous les deux, ils ne formaient plus qu'un… et bientôt un flash aveuglant les envoya au-delà de la limite, toute cette passion retenue explose. Sephiroth enroula ses bras autour de Cloud et le souleva alors qu'il se laissait aller. Le blond s'accrochait à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage, haletant, léchant et embrassant la peau sensible de son cou.

_Ces sentiments… Puissants, simplement trop puissants… Mon cœur va exploser…_ Sephiroth resserra son accolade et fronça des sourcils quand il sentit son organe glisser en dehors de Cloud. Il avait été si pris dans son petit coin de paradis, tout semblait si parfait, que le Général commença à se demander… pourquoi il ne s'était pas sentit comme ça avant. Mais ses pensées furent interrompues lorsqu'une main délicate commença à lui gratter le cou. _Paradis…_

_Aimer…_

- Cloud…, commença-t-il, Me croirais-tu, si je te disais que je ne me suis jamais sentit comme ça avant? Je… je ne me suis jamais sentit… voulu… Me veux-tu vraiment, Cloud?

Cloud s'arrêta et serra Sephiroth.

- Sephiroth… Ça dû être terriblement difficile pour toi si tu penses de cette façon tout le temps… Allez, souries, je ne vais pas te quitter. Allons prendre un bain, et après on pourrait se faire un petit dîner, juste toi et moi?

- Serre-moi plus longtemps…

Fin

Notes de l'auteur

Ouuuuuu! La première fois! Jamais assez long, on dirait… J'espère que vous avez aimé! Prochain chapitre : L'attentat.


	7. L'attentat

L'attentat

Un ferme cognement à la porte réveilla les deux formes étendues confortablement enlacées dans le grand lit double. Avec un grognement exaspéré, et un râlement sourd lorsque l'argenté réalisa qu'il était seulement 5:00 du matin, il enfila un t-shirt et une paire de pantalon. Cloud regarda son amant sortir de la chambre à coucher pour répondre à la porte, se boudinant dans les draps encore chauds, et ferma les yeux. Celui qui était derrière cette porte allait probablement recevoir l'accueil le plus glacial de sa vie, alors il attendit que Sephiroth vienne le rejoindre… Il ne s'attendait pas à l'entendre fouiller dans le placard pour mettre son uniforme.

- Seph? Qu'est-ce que-

- Shhh… Rendors-toi. Si je ne reviens pas d'ici ce soir, appelle Zack et dis-lui de venir ici.

Cloud hocha la tête, mais il fut incapable de se rendormir ce matin-là. On était dimanche…

* * *

Sephiroth suivit les deux assistants jusqu'au laboratoire, où Hojo attendait déjà. Le scientifique lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur la table d'examen. Là il lui retira son trenchcoat, ses gants et son épée, puis il procéda avec un examen de routine. Après trois heures de lectures sur différentes machines, Hojo lui fit une prise de sang et lui donna une injection de Mako et de quelque chose d'autre dont il n'arriva pas à deviner la nature. Pas avant qu'il ne se lève. Il chancela, sa vision devint embrouillée, et tout ce qu'il pouvait entendre le rire d'Hojo derrière lui. _Tranquillisants… Pourquoi?_ Et tout devint noir.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il était enfermé dans une grande pièce sans sortie à part une large porte de métal. La drogue était toujours présente dans son système, et il se leva avec difficulté. Sephiroth regarda aux alentours pour une autre option, mais soudainement l'intercom se mit à grésiller.

- Bien… Es-tu prêt?

- À quoi, répondit-il d'un ton sec

- À te battre, bine sûr… Pour quoi as-tu été créé, à ton avis?

L'argenté essaya de rejoindre son épée, maos elle n'était plus attachée dans son dos. La porte de métal s'ouvrit lentement, et un rugissement sourd résonna dans la pièce. De toute évidence, il y avait un dragon derrière cette porte, et Sephiroth pensa qu'il ne serait pas surprenant si la bête avait été mal nourrie depuis sa capture…

- Oh, et si tu cherches ton arme… bien tant pis, tu devras te débrouiller sans. Rappelle-toi de ceci, enfant ingrat. Je ne tolère plus ton comportement enfantin, cette fois, tu ne t'en tireras pas.

Sephiroth pâlit lorsqu'il vit la bête être libérée et pensa n'avoir aucune chance. La seconde suivante, il était jeté contre le mur.

* * *

- Ton nom, déjà?

- Aerith

Zack se gratta la nuque nerveusement et lui demanda si il pouvait revenir la voir. La brunette rigola et lui donna un petit bec sur la joue.

- Je suis toujours ici, Zack, tu peux venir quand tu veux. Et s'il te plaît, prends-en une avec toi, pour tes amis.

Elle lui tendit une fleur blanche que Zack plaça dans sa poche de poitrine. Il regarda une dernière fois l'église en ruine et salua Aerith pour lui dire au revoir. Quelques fois, une patrouille pouvait donner lieu à des rencontres intéressantes. Il était un peu en retard, mais comme il était le second en main du Général, personne ne pouvait lui faire du trouble sauf le Général lui-même. Il était sur le point de sauter dans le train quand son téléphone portable se mit à sonner.

- Hoecken à l'appareil.

- Zack? C'est Cloud…

- Hé! Spike! Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

- C'est Sephiroth… Quelqu'un est venu le chercher à 5 :00 ce matin et il n'est toujours pas revenu. Il m'a dit de t'appeler s'il ne revenait pas…

- /Merde/… Écoute, je vais être là dans environ 1 heure, d'accord?

Il entendit Cloud soupirer avant de raccrocher, et Zack s'engouffra dans le train.

* * *

- Cloud, tu devrais aller au lit, tu vas tomber en bas du divan…

- m'endors pas… murmura Cloud, tout endormi

- C'est sûr, tu ne t'endors pas… tu dors déjà… Allez gros bébé, au lit…

Zack pris le blond dans ses bras et le porta au lit qu'il partageait avec Sephiroth. Après s'être assuré qu'il dormait, il attrapa l'oreiller libre et retourna au divan, laissant son PHS sur la table tout près. Il ne l'avait pas encore dit à Cloud, mais lorsque Sephiroth était aux labos pour plus d'une demi-journée, ça voulait dire qu'Hojo était de bonne humeur pour expérimenter, et que le Général allait passer un sale quart d'heure. Il le savait, bien sûr, et il savait aussi qu'Hojo sûrement l'appeler pour qu'il aille chercher son officier supérieur. Il n'avait qu'à attendre. Il tapota l'oreiller derrière sa tête et ferma les yeux.

bip bip bip bip bip bip

- Hoecken baille à l'appareil…

- Commandeur, allez immédiatement à l'infirmerie, bloc opératoire C. Le Général y a été transporté. Vous le ramenez à ses quartiers et c'est tout, est-ce clair, Commandeur?

- Oui chef.

Dès qu'il avait entendu le mot 'infirmerie' il était sauté sur ses pieds. Il lança son téléphone sur le divan et alla secouer Cloud pour le réveiller. Il lui expliqua brièvement et les deux détalèrent.

* * *

La seule raison pour laquelle le Général avait été transporté au bloc C, était qu'il avait perdu trop de sang pour aller bien. Lorsque Zack et Cloud arrivèrent, sa perfusion n'était pas encore terminée, et Sephiroth semblait dormir. Le Dr. Cooper expliqua.

- Le Professeur Hojo lui a donné beaucoup de sédatifs, et cela lui a probablement sauvé la vie. Si son cœur avait pompé au maximum, il était mort avant de passer ces portes. Je lui en ai donné une autre dose. Le Professeur me tuerait s'il m'entendait mais, je le veux au moins deux jours au lit, d'accord, Zack? De toute façon, je ne le crois pas capable de se lever demain matin.

Après qu'il eut terminé, Zack et Cloud aidèrent leur supérieur à se remettre debout, le Commandeur saisit la Masamune pour l'attacher à son dos et ils s'en allèrent. Ils le portèrent d'abord à la salle de bain pour traiter ses blessures, nettoyer une deuxième fois ses plaies profondes et resserrer les bandages dont il était couvert. Ils le couchèrent et l'emmitouflèrent en faisant attention de ne pas lui faire plus mal encore ou de le réveiller. Cloud resta avec lui et lorsque Zack retourna se coucher sur le divan, il tira Sephiroth dans une embrassade serrée en lui flattant les cheveux doucement. Des yeux de jade confus s'ouvrirent et il essaya de bouger, mais il sentit soudain son cœur battre la chamade dans sa poitrine. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas dire pourquoi.

- Calme-toi Sephiroth…

Une main délicate lui flattait les cheveux, grattait son cou et un doux murmure lui venait aux oreilles… _Cloud_… Rassuré, il agrippa un coin de drap et se blottit contre le corps chaud contre lui, cachant con visage alors qu'il s'endormait avec un soupir de contentement. Il avait tellement l'air d'un enfant, tout boudiné, s'accrochant à la chaleur et à la sécurité que Cloud lui offrait. Sephiroth n'eut aucun cauchemar ce soir-là.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard

Cloud essuya la sueur sur son front. Le soleil brillait fort aujourd'hui, et c'était beaucoup trop chaud pour les entraînements, alors les étudiants furent renvoyés. Cloud retournait au bureau de Sephiroth, il voulait lui dire un petit bonjour avant de rentrer préparer un dîner léger. Il cogna à la porte doucement et entendit le Général prononcer un 'entrez' prudent. Le blond passa la porte et Sephiroth sourit chaleureusement, se levant pour accueillir son amant.

- Allo, amour!

- Bien le bonjour, Cloud… Ne devrais-tu pas être à l'entraînement?

- Naa… Trop chaud, j'ai quartier libre cet après-midi. Je vais aller nous préparer un bon repas rafraîchissant pour ce soir.

- Mmm… Ça l'air bon…, ronronna Sephiroth, Mais demain nous irons à l'entraînement, ton bras doit s'améliorer, Cloud. Dis-moi, comment ça va aujourd'hui?

Cloud se frotta le bras nerveusement. Le Général vit bien sa détresse et il passa sa main gentiment dans ses cheveux blonds.

- Ça te fait encore mal…

- Je ne peux pas absorber les chocs… J-Je suis allé voir le médecin hier. Il m'a dit que je vais avoir besoin d'un gant de combat spécial avant de pouvoir m'entraîner de nouveau.

Sephiroth soupira. Cela voulait dire que Cloud ne pourrait pas prendre part au test sur le terrain du SOLDAT le mois prochain. Il frotta le dos du blond.

- Ça ne fait rien… Tu auras ta chance plus tard, et cela me donnera plus de temps pour te préparer. Quand tu passeras le test, tu seras le meilleur Première Classe de tous, je te le promets.

- Merci…, dit Cloud alors qu'il passait ses bras autour du cou du Général.

Les deux s'embrassèrent brièvement avant que finalement le blond le laisse, mais seulement pour attraper un élastique et une brosse cachés dans un tiroir du bureau. Il fit son travail rapidement, et en moins de quelques secondes, le Général portait une queue de cheval, qui permettait à la petite brise de rafraîchir la peau surchauffée de son cou. Cloud se mit à rire et prit son congé. Il riait toujours lorsqu'il rencontra Zack dans le couloir. Et quelques secondes plus tard il entendait le Commandeur éclater de rire.

- Ha! Ha! Ha! Une couette? Bon sang, s'exclama-t-il

Les joues de Sephiroth prirent une légère teinte rose, et il se renfrogna.

- Il fait chaud, dit-il, et tu ne vas pas me dire comment attacher mes cheveux…

- D'accord, d'accord… C'est juste surprenant, c'est tout. Ça te vas bien, de toute façon. Voilà vos rapports, chef. Crois-tu que tu seras prêt pour demain?

Le Général soupira et s'assied dans son fauteuil. Zack salua et partit. Demain était un autre jour. Il devait accompagner le Président au réacteur Mako N.2 pour une inspection rapide. Rien n'était plus ennuyant que d'avoir à écouter le babillage incessant de cet homme. Au moins il avait entendu dire que Rufus y allait aussi, pour qui les sentiments envers son père reflétaient ceux de Sephiroth, alors cela voulait dire que Tseng y serait aussi. Avec un grognement agacé, il ramassa la première feuille de la pile et avait déjà hâte au repas que Cloud était sûrement en train de préparer… encore deux heures…

* * *

Cloud avait tenue sa promesse. Les sandwichs au thon froids et la salade furent effectivement très rafraîchissant. L'humidité était pesante, et après avoir mangé, Sephiroth prit une douche et se laissa tomber sur le canapé, ne portant qu'une paire de boxer en soie. Cloud lui-même était déjà en vêtements de nuit légers, de toute façon. Rapidement ils se blottirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre , se délectant de la tranquillité de la soirée. Cloud avait posé sa tête sur sa poitrine, laissant Sephiroth piquer du nez dans ses cheveux, et bien vite la respiration de l'argenté se fit lentement plus régulière.

- Ne dois-tu pas sortir demain matin, mon amour, demanda Cloud, tout ensommeillé.

- Mmm… Pas avant dix heures… toi?

- Tour de garde au hangar 5 à huit heures…

- 'vais passer te voir…

Le blond pencha la tête vers l'arrière et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Sephiroth. L'argenté sourit, prenant son amant dans ses bras pour se diriger vers la chambre à coucher. Fatigué à en tomber par terre, il n'eut que le temps de se blottir contre Cloud avant de s'endormir profondément. Le matin suivant, il se leva seul au lit, mais il était reposé et prêt à affronter une journée qui serait sans aucun doute longue et ennuyante.

- Allez, Seph, on va être en retard! Cria Zack, en frappant à la porte.

Sephiroth sortit rapidement avec la Masamune et regarda son Commandeur avec un air surpris.

- Tu viens aussi? Je ne savais pas…

- Je suis là parce que Robinson a la grippe. Allez!

- Passe devant, je dois aller au hangar 5 d'abords.

- Pas le temps, désolé, chef.

Sephiroth soupira. Zack avait raison. Il suivit l'homme à la chevelure ébène au travers du dédale de corridors jusqu'à la porte principale. Le soleil brillait aujourd'hui, les ombres jetées par la tour Shinra abritait deux camions militaires escortant une limousine. Armand Shinra était déjà à l'intérieur de son véhicule de luxe, et Tseng venait juste de fermer la porte derrière son fils. Le Wutaian se tenait près de la voiture et attendit que le premier camion bouge. Le Général resta près de la porte, pensant distraitement à Cloud et il fit une grimace. Il lui avait dit qu'il allait aller le voir. Secouant la tête désespérément, Zack marcha jusqu'au camion et ouvrit la porte du côté passager pour son officier commandant. Il ne se rappelait de rien après cela à part la douleur lancinante et les cris.

Notes de l'auteur

Ooooooooo…… Suspense! Ne manquez pas le prochain chapitre! 'La menace rôde' !


	8. La menace rode

La menace rôde

- Commandeur! Commandeur! CHEF! IL Y A UN TIREUR LÀ-HAUT!

Tseng visa immédiatement le toit que Gary pointait et fit feu. Le tireur fut atteint, mais ils le virent tous s'enfuir. Sephiroth aboya aux gardes d'assister Tseng et de lui ramener l'homme en vie de préférence avant de se ruer sur Zack. L'homme à la chevelure d'ébène s'était effondré sur le sol et déjà une marre de sang se formait autour de lui. Le Général appliqua une pression sur la blessure abdominale, en essayant de stopper l'hémorragie, mais cela n'aidait pas vraiment. Même un sort de guérison ne pouvait pas compenser pour une telle perte de sang. Sephiroth couvrit les yeux affolés de Zack avec sa main, lui-même étant si calme, comme si il essayait de l'être pour les deux. Une autre équipe de gardes avait été demandée en renforts, et ils sécurisaient maintenant le périmètre, escortant le Président et son fils dans la Tour. Et bientôt après, l'équipe d'urgence du département Scientifique était là aussi et ils poussèrent le Général de là.

- Blessures au thorax N3, blessure abdominale N2… Que quelqu'un notifie Hojo qu'on a un 1ère Classe qui s'en vient et qui a besoin d'une chirurgie d'urgence, qu'on prépare deux unités de O négatif pour la transfusion! Commandeur, essayez de rester avec moi…

Sephiroth regarda a distance les hommes se sauver avec Zack. Il se retourna pour rentrer à la maison, mais le conducteur du camion, Gary, l'ancien compagnon de chambre de Cloud, lui tapa sur le bras.

- Chef, devrais-je aller avertir Cloud que vous allez bien?

- Non. Dis-lui qu'il a de nouveaux ordres. Il doit aller au département scientifique et veiller sur le Commandeur. Dis-lui de me mettre immédiatement au courant quand il se réveillera.

Gary fronça les sourcils, bien que personne ne lui ait dit quoi que ce soit, il était certain que quelque chose se passait entre ces deux-là, mais il ne savait pas jusqu'où cela allait. Il prit une chance et suivit le Général jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient seul dans un des couloirs principaux. Sephiroth se retourna, un peu en colère et il était sur le point de réprimander le garde, mais le brun secoua la tête.

- Chef, ce n'est pas la meilleure décision à prendre maintenant, murmura-t-il, Si Cloud est votre ami au même titre que Zack… Il va s'inquiéter à votre sujet, chef. Si je peux me permettre, j'aimerais aller au chevet du Commandeur et je vous enverrai Cloud.

L'argenté regarda Gary avec de grands yeux un moment avant qu'il n'ajoute :

- Si on me le demande, je ne sais rien. Cloud est aussi mon ami, chef, je ne veux pas le voir juger par des gens qui ne savent pas de ce dont ils parlent. Votre secret est en sécurité avec moi.

Sephiroth en était estomaqué, le garde lui sourit simplement et le laissa planté là comme un pauvre fou dans le couloir. _Comment…? Comment pourrait-il savoir?_ Finalement, après avoir assimilé le fait que Gary avait probablement tout déduit tout seul, et qu'il était le seul ami de Cloud à part Zack et lui-même, il retourna à son bureau pour attendre Cloud. Ce dernier arriva quelques minutes plus tard et se jeta sur Sephiroth, et bien vite le Général se rendit compte que le blond avait un bandage autour de sa tête et qu'il tremblait comme une feuille.

- Il est comme ça depuis qu'on l'a trouvé, l'informa une voix calme

- Tseng… que lui est-il arrivé?

Tseng s'assied à côté de Sephiroth sur le petit divan en cuir. Cloud était terrifié, roulé en boule contre le Général tremblant et pleurnichant doucement.

- De notre point de vue, il a été assommé par Allan Parkson, qui a vraisemblablement aidé à faire entrer le tireur. Ils l'ont attaché, bâillonné et quand on l'a trouvé, Parkson était mort et le pistolet était sur sa tempe. Je suis arrivé à ce moment et j'ai dû tirer sur cet homme. Il n'a pas dit un mot, il ne bougeait plus… Hojo l'a examiné et a diagnostiqué une régression. Je l'ai sorti de là avant que cet espèce de cinglé puisse mettre la main sur lui.

Sephiroth soupira, se demandant ce que Cloud pouvait bien voir…

- Vous… êtes ensembles, n'est-ce pas?

- Oui… Tseng, est-ce que… ça te dérange?

- Tu n'as pas besoin de me demander, Sephiroth… Prends soin de lui.

Le Wuataien se retira mais le Général l'arrêta, se sentant devenir inquiet tout d'un coup.

- Attends! Que dois-je faire? Et Zack, comment va-t-il?

- Il va sortir de sa transe, éventuellement, mais Zack… J'ai entendu Hojo dire qu'il avait été chanceux. Les balles sont passées à quelques centimètres de ses organes vitaux, comme si le tireur visait une cible plus grande… Sois prudent, Sephiroth. Nous savons tous les deux qui était la cible aujourd'hui.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard

Sephiroth fut réveillé par un poids lourd qui pesait sur lui. Il alluma immédiatement la lampe de chevet et se retrouva face à face avec deux océans bleus qui menaçaient de déborder. Enfin, Cloud était sorti de son cauchemar permanent. Il était secoué de tremblements et la terreur était toujours présente dans son regard alors qu'il se blottissait plus près et il se mit à pleurer.

- T'es vivant… t'es vivant! C'était… avait l'air si réel… rien qu'un rêve…, pleurnicha-t-il

L'argenté berça son amant traumatisé, piquant du nez dans ses cheveux dorés hérissés en murmurant qu'il était là et que tout était fini. Cloud se cramponna plus fort encore et après plusieurs minutes, il finit par se calmer, grâce aux caresses de Sephiroth.

- Cloud, veux-tu me raconter?

- J-J'étais de garde et, et Parkson a laissé entrer un gars bizarre. J'ai regardé par la fenêtre et il est monté sur le toit en face de la Tour. Il a tiré et je t'ai vu tomber par terre, et puis… puis Parkson a dit que t'était mort… Il m'a frappé, quand je me suis réveillé, l-le gars bizarre est revenu, j'étais attaché, bâillonné, les deux s'engueulaient, Parkson, je l'ai vu, sa tête a explosé, le bout du fusil entre mes yeux, mon père… mort devant moi encore une fois, son sang partout sur moi et, et…

- Arrête… s'il te plaît, ça suffit…, plaida Sephiroth, Je suis désolé Cloud, mais ça n'était pas un rêve. Quelqu'un a bien été abattu il y a deux jours, j'étais la cible, mais c'est Zack qui a été atteint.

Sephiroth ramena Cloud dans ses bras et serra le garçon.

- Je te rassure, c'est grave, mais il va bien à l'heure actuelle. Le Professeur le garde sous tranquillisants pour s'assurer qu'il ne développera aucune complications. Tu as été trouvé dans le hangar 5 restreint alors que le tireur était sur le point de t'abattre, mais Tseng l'a tué avant qu'il n'appuie sur la gâchette. Tu a été tellement secoué que tu es resté deux jours sans me répondre… J'avais peur que tu ne restes comme ça pour toujours… Tu avais tellement l'air d'un enfant…

Cloud murmura qu'il avait déjà fait quelque chose du genre une fois, quand il était jeune, le jour où son père est mort. Roman Strife était un maître épéiste, le premier héros de Cloud, et travaillait pour la Shinra, utilisant sa connaissance des montagnes pour guider les gardes jusqu'au réacteur. Un jour il emmena avec eux son fils de 5 ans. Ils furent attaqués en chemin par un groupe anti-Shinra, et Cloud fut le seul survivant. Ils le retrouvèrent le lendemain, endormi contre le corps froid de son père, et Rose l'éleva seule à partir de ce moment.

- Maman a dit que j'étais resté silencieux pendant des jours avant que je me mette à pleurer tout d'un coup que je voulais mon papa. Père… détestait les fusils, disait que c'était pour les couards, et il avait l'habitude de m'entraîner avec une épée de bois…

- Est-ce que c'est pour ça que tu ne peux pas utiliser…

- 'trop peur…

- Shhh… Je suis tellement désolé… Cloud…

Sephiroth passa une main rassurante dans la chevelure dorée de son amant, le ramenant doucement vers le sommeil. Il embrassa doucement son front avant de tirer le couvrir jusqu'à son cou. Il ne dormit guère cette nuit-là. Et le matin suivant, il fut surpris de voir Cloud debout, souriant alors qu'il lui apportait un déjeuner léger. Ils mangèrent ensembles, savourant une matinée tranquille, jusqu'à ce qu'on les interrompe en frappant à la porte. Sephiroth se glissa dans son peignoir de soie et répondit au travers de l'intercom. Après quelques minutes, il retourna à son lit, avec un grand sourire.

- Qui c'était? Demanda Cloud, curieux

- Callaway

- Gary?

Sephiroth hocha la tête.

- Habille-toi, nous allons visiter un ami.

* * *

Tout lui faisait mal. Aussitôt qu'il essayait de bouger ou de se retourner, il était arrêté par la douleur. Ses sens se réveillaient lentement et il pouvait sentir des tubes dans son nez et sa bouche, la brise légère du respirateur artificiel au travers du masque. Quelque chose bougea à sa gauche et quelqu'un releva doucement le lit. Zack ouvrit les yeux et regarda, tout ensommeillé, les deux silhouettes qui l'observaient. Un troisième homme retira le masque.

- Je vous en prie, Général, j'ai besoin de place pour travailler, reculez le temps que j'enlève tout ça. Le Professeur Hojo s'en vient pour vous entretenir de son état.

Sephiroth et Cloud hochèrent la tête et retournèrent à l'extérieur de la salle de soins intensifs et attendirent. Le Dr Cooper et le Professeur Hojo les rejoignirent bientôt avec une fiche médicale.

- Quand pourra-t-il revenir au travail, demanda le Général

L'argenté avait expliqué à Cloud qu'il devrait agir un peu plus froidement en présence d'Hojo, ou ce dernier pourrait avoir des soupçons quant à leur relation. Hojo eut un sourire narquois et regarda Cloud.

- Quand tu jugeras qu'il le pourra, souligna le scientifique, et n'essaie pas d'argumenter, il sera déplacé dans tes quartiers aussitôt que possible, comme pour ton travail. Officiellement, tu vas prendre soin de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il guérisse. En attendant, utilise ton élève pour te seconder, s'il est si bon que ça, ce ne sera pas un problème…

- Pourquoi moi!

- Parce que je ne veux plus que tu sortes de tes quartiers jusqu'à ce que cette affaire soit réglée, Général. Alors cesse tes enfantillages… Hé hé hé… ce n'est pas toi qui avait fait une régression il y a quelques jours? Spécimen intéressant… Laisse-moi voir ces cicatrices…

Il se saisit soudainement du bras de Cloud et s'attarda à sa main blessée. Il appuya entre les os, ce qui fit couiner le blond de douleur, et Sephiroth trouva qu'il était très difficile de s'empêcher de tuer le professeur fou à cet instant.

- Mmmph… toujours pas guéri? Bien, j'ai peut-être un traitement spécial pour ça…

- Non, Protesta Sephiroth, Il n'est pas un SOLDAT, il ne peut pas recevoir ces traitements!

- Mais il va le devenir, c'est pourquoi tu l'entraînes, non? Ne me dit pas que tu l'as pris sous ton aile uniquement pour le plaisir, Sephiroth. Ce ne serait pas dans ton genre… Alors s'il va devenir un SOLDAT, un traitement au Mako ne serait pas tricher… Pas du tout…

Sephiroth regarda, impuissant, alors que Cloud était tiré vers le laboratoire par Hojo…

- Mais attends! Je ne sais même pas quoi faire avec lui, cria-t-il.

Le Dr. Cooper lui tendit une fiche médicale, et ils soupirèrent tous les deux. Une infirmière aux cheveux blonds sortit avec un Zack très confus, qui essayait tant bien que mal de se repérer. La jeune femme fit signe au Général qu'il pouvait y aller, et il se retourna à contre-cœur pour rentrer à ses quartiers, espérant que Cloud serait assez fort pour passer au travers ce qu'Hojo avait en tête.

* * *

- Mettez-le dans le tube 9.

Le professeur poussa Cloud vers un assistant de laboratoire. Le petit brun ajusta ses lunettes nerveusement.

- M-Mais, commença Aranson, professeur, le tube 9 est…

- Exclusivement réservé pour le Général, je sais! Ne me faites pas répéter!

Cloud était déjà très effrayé, et il laissa l'homme le déshabiller complètement avant d'être poussé dans un large tube de verre, des électrodes collées partout sur son corps. La porte se ferma derrière lui et un gaz verdâtre se mit à remplacer l'air… Cloud s'étouffa presque, ça brûlait, son corps devenait engourdi, la Mako remplissant tout l'espace vide.

- Bien, bien, bien… Voyons voir si ce spécimen est aussi fort qu'il le paraît. Montez le niveau de Mako à 17.

- Mais, mais professeur, le taux de Mako est déjà à 25…

- QUOI? Hmmm… le spécimen résiste encore… Laissez à ce niveau, Aranson.

- Bien… Professeur! Le taux de Mako monte sans cesse et je ne peux pas l'arrêter!

Hojo se retourna abruptement vers le panneau de contrôle, les chiffres indiquaient 47 et grimpaient toujours, et rapidement. Dans le tube, Cloud se tordait de douleur, se tortillant en essayant de sortir. Lorsque le taux atteint les 60, il perdit conscience, le liquide vert réagissant avec son corps comme un poison. Dans le laboratoire, les assistants couraient partout, ils essayaient de stopper le processus avant que l'équipement ne rende l'âme et répande la Mako dans toute la tour. Hojo aboyait des ordres pour couper l'alimentation principale, refusant toute suggestion concernant la destruction du tube. Finalement, l'électricité fut coupée et le drain d'urgence fut automatiquement activé, la grille sous les pieds de Cloud s'ouvrit. La dernière lecture affichait 73.

- Que s'est-il passé, cria Hojo, Que diable s'est-il passé?

- Professeur! On a dérivé les tubes de Mako! Le tube a été saboté!

Le scientifique fou grogna de colère et agrippa Aranson par le collet.

- Trouvez qui a fait ça! Appelez les Turks! Celui qui joue avec mes expériences mérite d'en faire partie! Je le veux VIVANT!

- E-Et celui-là, on en fait quoi, dit le brun en pointant un Cloud inconscient sur le sol.

- Hors de ma vue! Échec inutile, expérience ratée! Et où sont ces damnés Turks!

- Inutile de crier, le vieux, un rouquin lui répondit nonchalamment, on est ici depuis quelques minutes, déjà…

Si un regard pouvait tuer, Reno serait mort, mais Tseng se glissa entre les deux avant que les deux ne puissent se sauter à la gorge. Le scientifique grogna et sortit précipitamment, laissant le reste à l'équipe des Turks. Un homme chauve entra peu de temps après et pointa Aranson. Tseng fit oui de la tête. Rude piqua du doigt la forme à moitié couverte sur le sol et regarda son patron.

- Emmenez Aranson en salle d'interrogatoire et le blond dans les quartiers du Général.

Reno lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes. Tseng grogna et le repoussa.

- Pas maintenant, Reno… Et ne répands pas de rumeurs. Sephiroth aussi a besoin de quelqu'un.

- D'accord, d'accord, j'suis désolé, beauté fatale. Mais, je croyais que le Général choisirais quelqu'un de moins efféminé…, murmura-t-il

- RENO! Tu ne peux pas les juger, tu n'en as pas le droit! Maintenant cesse tes babillages et fait ton travail! Je veux Aranson et Kruger interrogé sur le champ. Et je t'ai donné un ordre, Turk; escorte ce blond dans les quartiers du Général. Maintenant. Et si j'entends parler que ta grande gueule s'est fait aller, je vais m'occuper de toi personnellement, souviens-toi.

Reno regarda son supérieur avec de grands yeux, c'était la première fois que Tseng perdait le contrôle de lui-même. Et son instinct de Turk lui disait que peut-être il en savait plus que ce qu'il ne voulait dire. Il enfila son veston au jeune homme et le ramassa. Un dernier coup d'œil à son patron confirma ce qu'il pensait : Tseng tremblait, à peine, mais tout de même, Reno pouvait deviner qu'un tourbillon de pensées l'assaillait à ce moment. À propos de quoi, ça par contre, il ne pouvait pas le savoir.

Fin

Notes

Plus de personnages, le suspense s'épaissit… Qu'arrivera-t-il à Cloud? Le danger rôde autour de la Tour Shinra… Qui sera la prochaine victime? Prochain chapitre; Insomnie.


	9. Insomnie

Insomnie

Reno courait dans les couloirs, un petit blond dans les bras. Cloud se tordait et tortillait, son corps essayant de combattre le poison. De la sueur ruisselait sur son front, il était très pâle, et le Turk pouvait deviner que ça ne serait pas long avant que le blond ne se mettre à renvoyer. Il entra le code d'accès et sprinta pour atteindre la salle de bain, ignorant les protestations du Général. Le rouquin plaça Cloud au-dessus de la toilette et frotta son dos. Sephiroth entra peu de temps après alors que le blond serrait les côtés du bol en céramique et se mit à avoir des hauts le cœur, expulsant la Mako.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé? Et qui êtes-vous? Pourquoi l'amenez-vous ici?!?

- Un accident, Reno des Turks et parce que Tseng me l'a ordonné. Maintenant, arrêtez de poser des questions et venez m'aider!

Sephiroth se secoua et aida le Turk à transporter Cloud dans la chambre à coucher, où ils l'étendirent près de Zack. La violence de son malaise l'avait complètement mis à plat, il tremblait comme une feuille mais ne répondait à aucun appel. Sephiroth eu juste le temps de lui poser un linge humide sur le front avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse. Le Général tira les couvertures par-dessus son étudiant et son Commandeur et quitta la pièce, fermant la porte derrière lui et Reno. Il fit signe à ce dernier de s'asseoir sur le divan.

- Dites-moi ce qui s'est passé, et ce que Tseng vous a dit.

- Vous savez qu'Hojo voulait administrer à votre étudiant un traitement au Mako. Bien, il l'a placé dans le tube 9, votre tube, et démarra le programme. Cependant, rien n'alla comme prévu, le taux de Mako était incontrôlable, Hojo fut forcé de couper l'alimentation principale pour éviter une fuite majeure de Mako dans la tour. Ils ont découvert qu'une dérive avait été installée pour assurer rapidement un taux de Mako de 100 dans le tube. Pour l'instant, on ne sait toujours pas qui et pourquoi, mais nous sommes certain que cela a un rapport avec l'attentat d'il y a quelques jours.

- Pensez-vous que cela puisse être quelqu'un travaillant de l'intérieur?

- C'est une possibilité, confirma Reno.

Une silence inconfortable s'installa entre les deux et Reno se dirigea vers la sortie, mais Sephiroth l'en empêcha.

- Tu n'as pas répondu à mon autre question…

- Errr… Vous savez… Tseng m'a dit de ne rien foutre en l'air… Alors je crois que je vais vous laisser tranquille, hé… Mais… est-ce que je peux vous demander quelque chose?

Sephiroth leva un sourcil, amusé, en voyant que Reno devenait d'un rouge vif très révélateur.

- Est-ce Tseng… est du même côté, j'veux dire, vous savez c'que j'veux dire… Ummm… Er… Awww... Oubliez que j'ai demandé ça. Bonne nuit, Général.

Le Général passa la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte et appela le Turk une dernière fois.

- Reno… Tu n'as qu'à te poser la même question.

* * *

Zack se remit rapidement et deux jours après son réveil il trottinait librement dans l'appartement, mais il était encore sur la diète liquide pour la semaine. D'un autre côté, Cloud n'eut pas sa chance. Il délirait constamment, tournant et retournant, et la plupart du temps il ne pouvait pas garder ce que Sephiroth lui donnait à manger. Le temps qu'avais mis Zack pour marcher sa fièvre était tombée, mais il continuait de pleurer le nom de son père. Éventuellement, vint le jour où les deux furent assez remis pour ne pas avoir besoin d'un garde à vue constante. Zack se leva ce matin-là, avec toute sa force retrouvée et la douleur un mauvais souvenir. Il enfila son uniforme et marcha vers le divan où Sephiroth s'affairait avec sa paperasse journalière.

- Je dois dire… Je me sens beaucoup mieux aujourd'hui, Seph. Merci beaucoup. Je vais retourner à la maison, et demain je serai à mon bureau, 'k? Hé, tu m'écoutes?

Il s'approcha plus près et secoua l'argenté, aucune réponse. _Il doit être très fatigué, après tout, ils nous a chouchoutés jours et nuit…_, pensa-t-il. Il fit un détour et se tint en face de Sephiroth en passant sa main devant son visage. Après s'être assuré qu'il dormait, il lui retira doucement ses lunettes de lecture, puis le leva sur ses jambes et le traîna vers son lit, où il l'étendit contre Cloud. Le blond sentit sa présence et roula de l'autre côté en se boudinant contre lui avec un soupir de soulagement. Zack sourit, prit ses quelques affaires et partit, fermant les lumières derrière lui.

Cloud resta au lit pour le reste de la semaine, sous l'œil averti de Sephiroth. Le Général avait prit le temps de se reposer, maintenant que Zack était parti, quand son amant dormait, il pouvait s'étendre près de lui et dormir aussi. Cependant, il n'était pas autorisé à sortir. Les récents attentats contre sa vie étaient trop rapprochés pour qu'il puisse retourner à sa vie publique.

* * *

L'investigation était au point mort. Tseng avait ordonné une garde à vue constante sur Aranson, qui semblait agir de façon suspecte. Le Wutaien avait aussi emménagé avec le jeune Rufus, le Président étant inquiet pour son fils, et ils travaillaient maintenant dans le même bureau. Le blond était en train de flatter Nation Noire, en lisant attentivement un papier alors que son garde du corps repassait encore et encore le rapport sur la fusillade et le sabotage du tube numéro 9. Les rapports sur les activités d'Aranson n'avaient rien d'intéressant, le tout ne menait pas à grand-chose. Il pleuvait aujourd'hui, l'eau ruisselait sur les larges fenêtres et Midgar ressemblait à une cité sous-marine. Un jour ordinaire.

Quand la fenêtre explosa, ils furent tous les deux par surprise mais Nation Noire sauta devant son maître et invoqua une barrière autour de lui juste avant que l'assassin ne puisse mettre le garçon en joue. Tseng tira trois fois, mais il vit Rufus reculer; il avait néanmoins été touché. L'homme tomba au sol et dans la seconde Nation Noire et le Turk étaient sur lui, le chien montrant les dents. Il préparait déjà un sort électrique.

- Qui t'as envoyé!, cria-t-il, Réponds-moi, et vite, ou sinon je te jure que je laisse le chien te dévorer vivant! Qui est derrière tout ça!?!

L'homme ricana faiblement.

- Hé, hé, hé… Ce n'est pas… évident? Shinra… réclame son… dû…

- Alors pourquoi attaquer le Général!?!

- Vieille dette…

Tseng décida qu'il en avait assez entendu, de toute façon il doutait fortement qu'il puisse tirer quoi que ce soit de plus clair de cet homme. Il le lâcha.

- Il est à toi, Nation Noire!

Le chien se mit à grogner, et pendant que Tseng allait vers Rufus, il entendit le craquement familier du tonnerre, noyant les crid de l'assassin. Le Wutaien se pencha et leva le blond dans ses bras pour le placer sur le divan. La barrière avait été efficace; il n'avait seulement qu'une égratignure au-dessus de l'épaule. Nation Noire revint et sauta sur son maître, se roulant en boule autour de ses pieds et pleurnichant vers Tseng, inquiet.

- Il va s'en sortir, t'en fait pas.

* * *

Sephiroth bailla. Il s'ennuyait. À mourir. Le Général s'étira, regardant la belle pile de documents, tous faits en moins de trois heures. Avec personne pour le déranger, ce n'était qu'un question d'habitude… Cloud était sortit aujourd'hui, il passait les tests écrits pour le SOLDAT, même s'il ne pouvait pas passer les tests de combat. Son bras était trop faible, et il n'avait pas pu se procurer son gant spécial, et ne s'était pas entraîné assez. Cependant, si il avait un bon score, il pourrait être promu rapidement à un grade plus élevé parmi les gardes, là où il pouvait utiliser une épée au lieu d'un fusil. Sephiroth sourit et se recroquevilla dans la chaude couverture qu'il avait traîné avec lui. De toute façon, Cloud ne serait pas de retour avant quelques heures… il soupira et cacha son visage de la lumière, ronflant doucement son chemin vers le pays des rêves.

- Sephy! Sephy! Zack est ici et il veut les papiers que tu avais à faire ce matin!

Cloud trotta jusque dans le salon et aperçût les papiers sur le bureau. Il les prit et retourna à la porte, où Zack l'attendait.

- Merci, Spike, et félicitations! Sephiroth avait raison, tu es le meilleur candidat, si ça n'était pas de cet accident stupide… Bien, tu auras ta chance la prochaine fois… À bientôt, Porc-épic!

Le blond ricana et sauta jusque dans la chambre à coucher joyeusement.

- Seph! Devine quoi!… … … Seph? Hé Sephiroth? Où es-tu?

Intrigué, le blond retourna dans le salon et cette fois il remarqua le monticule sur le divan. Depuis qu'ils étaient ensembles, Cloud avait découvert que Sephiroth ne pouvait pas bien dormir s'il n'était pas au chaud. C'est pourquoi il avait au moins trois épaisseurs de draps sur son lit. Cloud s'agenouilla et prit une mèche de cheveux argents entre ses doigts en passant sa main sous la couverture pour gratter la peau sensible de son cou.

- Cloud?

- Ouais… T'as bien dormi, amour? En passant, tu vas être content d'apprendre que ton élève a obtenu le meilleur pointage au test écrit aujourd'hui…

Sephiroth sourit et s'assied, prenant Cloud dans ses bras pour l'embrasser langoureusement. Les deux se fixèrent un long moment, avant que l'argenté ne se lève pour préparer quelque chose à manger.

- Puisque tu n'as pas de tour de garde ce soir, pourquoi n'allons-nous pas dehors pour entraîner ce bras blessé?

- Mais tu n'as pas le droit de sortir, encore! Protesta Cloud

- Je m'ennuie! J'ai besoin de faire autre chose que de la paperasse, de bouger un peu ou je vais devenir chèvre, je le jure!

Cloud enroula ses bras autour de la taille de son amant, pressant ses joues dans son dos. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il s'était entraîné avec Sephiroth. Serrant un peu plus, il sentit l'air ambiant, savourant l'odeur de la soupe qui bouillait.

* * *

Plus tard cette nuit

Rufus regardait le ciel assombri, en frottant son épaule. La blessure n'était pas profonde ou souffrante, mais cela l'empêchait de dormir. Finalement, il enfila une paire de pantalon bleu et un chandail, délaissant sa chambre pour rejoindre Tseng et Nation Noire dans le salon.

- Des problèmes pour dormir, monsieur?, demanda le Wutaien, fermant la télé.

- J'ai dormi la moitié de la journée, Tseng, à quoi t'attendais-tu? J'ai besoin de sortir…

- Tseng sourit chaleureusement et se leva, suivit de près par Nation Noire.

- D'accord, monsieur. Je sais que je ne peux vous arrêter. Mais je dois dire que cela peut être très dangereux, je connais un endroit où nous pourrons aller marcher sans risques. Je vais demander à Reno de nous suivre discrètement. Au cas où.

- Allons-y, alors, soupira Rufus.

Il prirent donc l'ascenseur pour prendre la sortie arrière de la tour. Marchant sur plusieurs pâtés de maison, ils descendirent quelques marches et passèrent au travers d'une vieille arche de bois et atteignirent un petit ruisseau. Plus loin ils arrivèrent dans un parc, où du vrai gazon et de vrais arbres poussait. Alors qu'ils s'approchaient, il entendirent des bruits de lutte et Tseng pointa la Masamune appuyée contre un arbre tout près. Il fit signe à Rufus de venir plus près et ils assistèrent à l'entraînement de Cloud et Sephiroth. Le Général avait le dessus sur son élève, principalement parce que le bras de Cloud n'était pas encore réparé. Après quelques minutes, Cloud cria de douleur et s'effondra au sol, entraînant Sephiroth sur lui. L'aîné le redressa rapidement et frotta sa main.

- Désolé… Ça va?

Le blond hocha la tête après un moment et il se laissa prendre tendrement. Dans les buissons, Rufus avait les yeux grands ouverts. Il piqua le Wutaien du doigt, sachant que Tseng connaissait des faits qu'il ignorait, et murmura alors qu'il voyait Sephiroth se pencher pour presser ses lèvres contre celles de Cloud.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait?

- Ce n'est pas évident, monsieur?, ricana Tseng, Je crois que nous avons interrompu une session très privée… Rufus, monsieur, vous devez comprendre que Sephiroth a le droit à son intimité… Rentrons.

- Attends! Il lui donne quelque chose!

En effet, Sephiroth avait donné à Cloud un paquet que le garçon déchirait déjà, sous l'œil amusé du Général. Bientôt, il aidait son étudiant à enfiler ses nouveaux gants de combat, faits sur mesure pour lui, renforcés et gravés. Sephiroth sourit alors que Cloud lisait le message.

- '_À Cloud, puisse ma force être digne de ton cœur et puisse-t-elle te protéger dans les combats à venir. À toi pour toujours, Sephiroth.'_ Oh, Sephy… Quand as-tu… Attends, c'est Zack qui est allé les commander et les chercher?

- Oui, tu a deviné, ricana Sephiroth, J'ai pris les mesures quand tu étais encore malade la semaine dernière. J'ai donné l'ordre à Zack et j'ai fait gravé le message par le forgeron qui a fait mes épaulettes. Est-ce qu'ils te vont?

- Parfaitement…

Cloud changea de position pour être protégé encore par ces bras puissants. Leurs mains étaient soudainement emmêlées les unes dans les autres alors qu'ils joignaient leurs lèvres pour une seconde fois, plus passionnément, et Nation Noire tira un peu sur le chandail de Rufus. Tseng en rit un peu et pressa le Vice-président de quitter avant que les deux amants ne s'y mettent vraiment, ou pire, qu'ils remarquent leur présence. Le blond était silencieux sur le chemin du retour, mais alors qu'ils s'approchaient de la porte principale, il arrêta le Turk.

- Tseng… est-ce que tu savais…?

- Oui, monsieur… Et je crois que je le savais avant même qu'il ne le réalise. Mais je dois vous demander, monsieur, de grâce, ne le mentionnez à personne. Ça ne pourrait se retourner contre lui…

- Je comprends, je peux voir que c'est difficile pour toi aussi, Tseng. Tu l'aime aussi, n'est-ce pas?

- Dans un sens, oui, il est comme un petit frère pour moi…

Tseng ne put finir sa phrase, car il vit quelqu'un, Reno en l'occurrence, se traîner jusqu'à lui. Nation Noire se mit à gronder et fit apparaître une Barrière autour de Rufus. Les deux coururent vers le Turk blessé, mais Reno les arrêta et le chien fit apparaître une deuxième Barrière. Quelques secondes plus tard, deux explosions secouèrent le sol. Des débris tombaient de partout, et bientôt Cloud et Sephiroth se pointèrent, confus et inquiets. Ils remarquèrent tout de suite Tseng et Rufus, mais alors qu'ils les rejoignaient, une pluie de débris de métal et de poussière leur tomba dessus. Sephiroth s'interposa pour protéger son petit garde des bouts de tôles et des morceaux de béton qui tombaient de la Tour en se faisant frapper à sa place. Tout s'arrêta, éventuellement, et ils se rassemblèrent tous autour de Reno.

- Reno! Reno, que s'est-il passé?

- Chef, je vous suivais, mais j'ai vu quelqu'un de suspect rôder autour des baraquements. C'que je ne savais pas, c'est qu'il y en avait deux. J'ai été pris entre les deux. Y'en a un de mort, l'autre s'est sauvé…

- Non, Reno, ta jambe… elle est brisée!

Juste à ce moment, une troupe de gardes, menée par Zack, et le Commandeur avait l'air très inquiet. Ils fouillaient le périmètre pour quelque chose et lorsqu'ils virent Sephiroth, Tseng, Rufus, Reno, et Cloud, ils poussèrent tous un soupir de soulagement. Ils étaient sains et saufs.

- Chef! Chef! Remercions le ciel, vous n'avez rien!, s'exclama Zack, On pensait que vous étiez dans vos quartiers quand tout a explosé! Seph? Est-ce que ça va? Tu saignes beaucoup… Sephiroth?!?

- Je l'ai!

Cloud retint le Général dans sa chute, et le coucha sur le sol, examinant la plaie sur son front. Cela saignait effectivement beaucoup et elle était assez profonde pour nécessiter l'utilisation de la matéria. La troupe n'eut d'autre choix que de tous les escorter à l'infirmerie.

* * *

Quand Sephiroth revint à lui, il était attaché à une civière médicale, et quelqu'un lui parlait. Ce seul fait lui prouvait qu'Hojo n'était pas dans le coin, donc Sephiroth resta immobile. Sa tête lui faisait mal, et tout sembler tourner autour de lui.

- Restez tranquille, Général, je referme la blessure à l'instant…

L'argenté laissa le tournis gagner et referma les yeux. Le Dr. Cooper finit de lui coudre le côté de la tête. Si le Général ne s'était pas évanoui, le docteur n'aurait eu qu'a utilisé une matéria… mais il avait été frappé violemment, et il était impératif que le médecin puisse l'examiner pour déterminer si le choc avait fait plus de dommages. Mais heureusement, ce n'était pas le cas.

- Je vais lui donner une dose de tranquillisant et le garder ici jusqu'au matin. Juste au cas où quelque chose survenait.

Zack et Cloud hochèrent la tête et restèrent aux côté de leur supérieur.

Fin

Ben voilà!!! Je suis désolée, j'avais complètement délaissé mon travail de traduction, je suis désolée. C'est parce que je ne me sers presque plus de mon ordinausaure… J'ai un portable beaucoup plus récent, maintenant… Je ne vous négligerai plus! Promis!


	10. Chapter 10

Le désir d'un ange

Sephiroth…?

Hey, Cloud, tu te rappelles : aucun mamour dans le lit!

Allez, Zack… Juste un bisou pour aller mieux… Je crois qu'il va se réveiller…

Sephiroth remua un peu, touchant les bandages autour de sa tête avec une main. Cloud se pencha et l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres. Des yeux de jade s'ouvrirent lentement pour se plonger dans deux orbes bleues à l'air amusé. Oubliant tout de suite son mal de tête, il attrapa le blond et le tira plus près, en ne brisant jamais le baiser, laissant Zack pantois dans le cadre de la porte, Finalement Cloud se débattit un peu, grondant son amant, le forçant à se calmer un peu…

Tout doux, amour, Zack ne veut pas qu'on tache ses draps…

Les yeux de Sephiroth s'agrandirent et ses joues se rougirent d'embarrassement. Pourquoi était-il dans les quartiers de son Commandeur? En cherchant dans sa mémoire fragmentée, il se rappelait être allé avec Cloud dans un endroit secret, une vague sensation de total bien-être et puis… puis… quelque chose s'était produit, mais il ne pouvait pas mettre le doigt dessus, pas même si sa vie en dépendait. De plus, l'effort ne fit qu'accentuer la douleur et il se frotta l'arête du nez.

Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Pourquoi sommes-nous… ici?

Cloud s'assied près de lui et se mit à brosser ses cheveux doucement de sa main, pendant que Zack s'éclipsait un moment pour revenir avec un verre d'eau qu'il tendit à l'argenté, accompagné de quelques aspirines. Sephiroth avala les comprimés et s'appuya dans les oreillers alors que Cloud le bordait adorablement. Un sourire se plastifia littéralement sur le visage de Zack.

Meeeerde! Seph! Comment et au nom de quoi t'es-tu laissé apprivoisé par ce garçon?!

Sephiroth se renfrogna, mais Cloud lui donna un baiser sur la joue. Et il descendit la main, menaçant sérieusement de salir les draps s'il ne s'excusait pas. Cela eut l'effet escompté et Zack céda la victoire.

Ça va, ça va! Désolé! Mais garde tes mains baladeuses sur toi! Tes quartiers sont complètement détruits, comme ceux de Rufus. Ils ont été piégés à l'explosif. Par chance, aucun d'entre vous n'étaient là quand c'est arrivé… Tu t'es fait assommé par les débris qui tombaient de la tour… Mais Dr. Cooper a dit que tu allais revenir sur pied en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire 'ouf' si tu gardais le lit une journée, alors… Oh, et fais comme chez toi le temps que tu es ici. J'ai aussi entendu dire que le service de maintenance travaillait déjà, les Turks ont fini de ramasser les pièces à conviction.

Sephiroth hocha la tête faiblement, une chaleur doucereuse commençait à parcourir tout son corps et au travers de ses paupières mi-closes, il pouvait voir Cloud se lover contre sa poitrine. Les lumières s'éteignirent et le blond, en étouffant un bâillement, se couvrit avec le couvre-lit.

Bonne nuit, vous deux.

Il ne reçut pas de réponse, juste un faible ronflement, et l'homme à la chevelure d'ébène ferma la porte.

On frappa à la porte, et c'est ce qui réveilla Sephiroth, mais on alla répondre avant qu'il ne puisse faire quelque chose. Il vit Cloud passer en trombe pour se rendre à la porte, et en même temps, il capta la douce odeur qui flottait dans l'air. Déjeuner… Une pensée attirante, mais pas autant que celle qui consistait à rester emmitouflé dans le lit… Alors il repiqua du nez dans les oreillers, en espérant retourner au pays des rêves. Quelques caresses sur le dessus de sa tête le fit soupirer, et ces mains retirèrent le bandage. Cloud examina la petite blessure, les points étaient presque tous fondus. Il remonta les couvertures jusqu'à son cou.

Dors, amour. Je reviendrai plus tard avec ton déjeuner. Fais de beaux rêves…

Cloud sourit chaleureusement et retourna dans la cuisine, ouvrant l'enveloppe qui avait été livrée pour lui, et soupira. C'était un ordre de mission. Il allait à Kalm. Rien de bien dangereux, mais cela pouvait durer quelques jours. Il devait se rapporter au transport dans trois heures, et il était à peine six heures du matin… Cloud finit de lire le résumé et étendit sa purée de pommes fraîchement cuite sur son toast. Il prit le temps de manger, et après qu'il eut pris sa douche, il enfila son nouvel uniforme de garde classe S. C'était aussi l'heure, alors il s'assied sur le lit et embrassa le front de Sephiroth amoureusement en murmurant qu'il était désolé. L'homme ne remarqua rien et continua de dormir paisiblement. Jusqu'à ce que Cloud parte. Le monde des cauchemars l'avala de nouveau.

_L'enfant aux cheveux argentés se battait depuis longtemps, déjà, son corps arborant tant d'ecchymoses et d'écorchures qu'elles ne pouvaient se compter. Finalement, le dernier monstre s'effondra, et son vainqueur tomba à genoux. Si le jeune Sephiroth pensait qu'il avait terminé, le Professeur lui avait réservé une dernière surprise. Une gigantesque Mante de Miniki fut envoyée dans l'arène et la bestiole géante relâcha un nuage de spores. Immédiatement, Sephiroth leva son épée, mais ses bras se bloquèrent, quelque chose le brûlait, ses yeux s'agrandirent et il se mit à trembler. La Mante le frappa de ses griffes et l'enfant tomba sur le dos en convulsant violemment._

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Cria une voix désespérée, Sortez-le de là!_

_Sephiroth s'étouffa, ses poumons étaient en feu, il ne pouvait pas respirer ou bouger alors que de puissants craquements se faisaient entendre. Quelqu'un plaça un masque à oxygène sur la bouche, posant question après question, auxquelles il ne pouvait pas répondre. Il voyait Hojo au-dessus de lui, qui l'examinait. Bientôt Sephiroth se sentit partir…_

_Monsieur, on le perds!_

Il vit alors un ange aux cheveux d'or qui lui souriait, un ange aux cheveux hérissés et brillants qui lui tombaient sur les épaules. Il tendit les bras, emportant l'enfant avec lui, et Sephiroth se sentit libre, aimé et désiré. Il se colla un peu plus et il observa l'ange se retourner rapidement et détruire le laboratoire, les gens et la Shinra… tout ce qui l'avait blessé. Mais là encore, un autre ange, avec une seule aile, vint de derrière et transperça l'autre… Avec horreur, il réalisa que l'ange noir avait des yeux verts et des cheveux argents…

Sephiroth se réveilla en haletant et couvert de sueur. Ce cauchemar était probablement le pire qu'il n'ai jamais eu, il essaya de se calmer, mais le souvenir combiné aux étourdissements… Il tomba du lit et fixa le plafond. Sa tête élançait, mais il attendit de reprendre son souffle avant d'aller à la salle de bain. Il examina son reflet dans le miroir, fronçant les sourcils en apercevant la petite cicatrice sur son front. L'argenté ouvrit le modeste cabinet à pharmacie et attrapa la bouteille d'aspirine.

En marchant vers la cuisine, il posa les pieds sur plusieurs choses… Et pour la première fois il réalisa que les appartements de son Commandeur ressemblaient beaucoup plus à un champs de bataille qu'à un dortoir…

Cloud?, appela-t-il, Tu es là? Mmm? Qu'est-ce que…

Sephiroth en tomba presque quand il lu les ordres de mission de Cloud. Il était parti à Kalm, et en apparence, cela pouvait prendre quelques jours… Il poussa un gémissement pitoyable, avant de se laisser tomber sur une chaise et il remarqua la signature de Zack au bas de la page. Il soupira, se disant qu'il n'avait probablement pas eu le choix. Il regarda autour de lui et se résigna.

J'vais quand même pas vivre là-dedans…

Quelques heures plus tard, Zack entra chez lui et dû regarder la plaque clouée sur sa porte pour s'assurer qu'il était bien à la maison. Tout brillait, les vêtements étaient au lavage, la vaisselle faite et il n'y avait pas un grain de poussière à des miles… Et quelque chose sentait terriblement bon dans la cuisine.

Euh Seph? Tu n'étais pas sensé te reposer aujourd'hui?

Bien maintenant… *baille* je me repose, lui répondit une voix ensommeillée venant du divan.

Zack s'assied près de son supérieur et lui tapota le dos.

Je suis désolé pour Cloud, il devait partir. Mais de toute façon, merci… Et au fait, tu serais plus confortable dans le lit…

Mouais…

Mais il ne bougea pas, n'ouvrit même pas un œil. Zack marcha jusqu'à la cuisine, suivant son odorat jusqu'au four, là où un délicieux rôti cuisait dans une sauce aux légumes. Le Commandeur en bavait quand des coups soudains à sa porte le tirèrent de sa rêverie. Et c'était nul autre que le Professeur Hojo.

D'accord, où est-il?

Professeur, je vous en prie… il vient tout juste de s'endormir…

Sur le canapé?!, s'exclama Hojo, C'est votre supérieur!

Il le trouve plus confortable que mon lit, chef, et je lui donne mes meilleurs oreillers.

Hmph. Au moins vous le nourrissez bien, dit-il en s'indignant, Et cela ne change pas le fait que je doive l'emmener pour quelques scans.

Cela dit, il secoua violemment Sephiroth pour le réveiller. L'argenté suivit le scientifique d'un pas ensommeillé, non pas sans un grognement sourd, et Zack fut surpris de remarquer qu'il portait son vieux pantalon bleu et un de ses éternels chandail gris…

Une heure plus tard

Sephiroth tourna la poignée de la porte et entra dans le petit appartement. Son Commandeur sauta du canapé et le fixa avec de grands yeux avant de regarder l'horloge sans vraiment le croire.

Une heure? Il t'a vraiment emmené là-bas pour un simple examen? Demanda-t-il.

J'étais surpris moi-même quand il m'a dis de revenir ici. Il m'a dit qu'il ne semblait rien avoir d'anormal et a ordonné que je me repose jusqu'à demain. On dirait que le vieux se fait du soucis…

Bien, s'il te l'a ordonné, tu devrais retourner au lit. Je vais te chercher les restants du repas, oh et demain tu vas recevoir des papiers de ton bureau. Aussi, je voulais te demander… tu sais où est ton uniforme? Il n'était pas dans ma lessive

Err… Il était complètement ruiné, j'ai dû le jeter. J'en ai commandé deux autres, mais ils ne seront pas prêts avant la semaine prochaine… et Commandeur, essayez de garder votre champ de bataille propre. Je parie que tu ne pourrais même pas me dire combien de bas sales j'ai trouvé dans tes quartiers.

Chef, oui chef!

Le Général alla à la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Mais quand il en sortit, il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas d'autre sous vêtements à part celui qu'il avait porté jusque là… Il s'enroula une serviette autour de la taille et demanda presque timidement à Zack s'il n'en avait pas un à sa taille. Il l'entendit rire, mais tout de même, il lui tendit par la fente de la porte un boxer bleu marine. Sephiroth lui arracha le vêtement des mains et s'enferma dans la salle de bain pour cacher son embarras, ce qui ne fit qu'amplifier le rire de son Commandeur. Après avoir sécher les cheveux, encore fatigué de sa journée de nettoyage, il ne fut pas fâché de se glisser sous les draps. La douce odeur qui venait de la cuisine fit gargouiller son estomac, et la nourriture semblait soudain plus attirante que le sommeil. L'homme à la chevelure d'ébène entra quelques secondes plus tard, déposant un plateau sur ses genoux. Il avait bon appétit ce soir, mais quelque chose dans le regard que lui donnait Zack le mettait mal à l'aise. Il eut finalement la réponse à sa question lorsqu'il l'entendit lui demander :

Comment ça va avec Cloud? Je veux dire, comment tu te sens, pas de détails, s'il te plaît. J'ai eu une démonstration assez dure hier, merci.

Cloud…, soupira-t-il, il me manque déjà. Est-ce que tu t'es déjà senti comme ça, Zack? Je l'aime déjà plus que tout, je réalise, à chaque jour qui passe… je le veux près de moi. Et quand il n'est pas là, j'espère le voir apparaître… je souhaiterais être avec lui en ce moment même.

On dirait bien que tu es en amour par-dessus la tête! Et tu sais ce qu'il ressent pour toi?

Sephiroth rougit un brin et laissa tomber ses cheveux dans son visage.

Il m'a dit, la première fois qu'on s'est embrassé, que mon cœur résonnait… Quand je regarde dans ses yeux, et as-tu remarqué, ils sont plus brillants depuis qu'il a eu son empoisonnement à la Mako, je me vois. Et quand il dit qu'il m'aime, je sais que c'est la vérité, parce que je sens son cœur résonner aussi. Il me comprend mieux que n'importe qui, il peut apaiser mon âme, et je crois qu'il voit en moi une partie de lui-même. Il a très peur, Zack, peur de tout, il me ressemble beaucoup… Il a été blessé si souvent…

Tu veux dire, par Hatako?

Bien avant cela, tu l'as entendu, Zack, quand il était malade… Il appelait son père en pleurant et quand il a régressé… Il m'a raconté qu'à cinq ans son père avait été assassiné devant lui. Il fut le seul survivant et quand sa mère l'a retrouvé, le jour suivant, il était encore en train d'essayer de le réveiller. Les autres enfants lui ont fait la vie dure depuis ce temps-là, parce qu'il n'avait plus de père. Un jour, une jeune fille de son village a eu un accident, et il a essayé de l'aider, mais il est tombé de la falaise avec elle. Il fut blâmé pour toute l'affaire et le père de la jeune fille l'a frappé devant les autres enfants… Depuis ce jour, il fut pourchassé et battu presque quotidiennement.

Pauvre gamin…

Un silence s'installa entre les deux amis, respectivement perdus dans leurs pensées. Quand Sephiroth finit de manger, Zack quitta la pièce avec le plateau et ferma la porte de la chambre. Il laissa la vaisselle dans l'évier pour qu'elle trempe puis se dirigea vers le divan. Il était fatigué, mais il ne voulais pas dormir. La journée avait été dure, et ce que Sephiroth lui avait révélé sur sa relation avec Cloud le titillait, et il se surpris à vouloir voir une certaine personne… Il sauta dans ses bottes, griffonna une note pour son invité et courut au garage.

Une légère poussière flottait dans une église délabrée du secteur cinq. La jeune fille aux cheveux bruns remercia la terre. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, lançant un dernier regard à ses fleurs, mais alors qu'elle voulait sortir, Zack se trouvait soudainement devant elle.

Zack! Oh Zack! Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir!

Héhé… Je sais, Aérith. Je… je voulais te voir.

Oh, tu te sens seul, très seul, oui, dit-elle en pressant la paume de sa main sur sa joue. Aurais-tu été blessé, par hasard?

Soudainement Zack ressentit une grande fatigue et glissa tout doucement vers l'avant, dans les bras ouverts d'Aérith. Elle l'enlaça en le déposant au sol, tout en jouant doucement avec ses cheveux emmêlés. L'homme aux cheveux d'ébène gémit en cherchant toujours plus de douces caresses.

Aérith… Je… Voudrais-tu… *baille*… me revoir?

La brunette rit doucement et hocha la tête. Elle le laissa un moment pour aller chercher une vieille couverture toute trouée qu'elle utilisa pour le couvrir. Chantonnant une berceuse, Aértih plaça ses mains au-dessus de sa poitrine, et une aveuglante lumière les entoura.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain matin, Zack se retrouva bichonné contre une femme magnifique, un sentiment merveilleux. Merveilleux, certes, mais son PHS eut à briser ce moment magique. La jeune femme bougea dans son sommeil lorsque le SOLDAT farfouillait pour récupérer son téléphone, et elle ouvra deux yeux émeraude ensommeillés alors qu'il y répondait. Elle referma les yeux, laissant sa tête retomber, écoutant à demi la conversation. Zack referma le téléphone, encerclant la taille d'Aérith avec un bras.

Je suis désolé, Aérith, je dois y aller…

Tu reviendras bientôt?

Bien sûr! Je ne peux pas laisser un ange tel que toi attendre bien longtemps. Mais pour l'instant, le devoir m'appelle. Je souhaiterais rester, par contre… Je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'y aller…

Aérith s'assis sur le sol et tout d'un coup pris doucement son visage et pressa ses lèvres sur celles de Zack. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, elle rigola de façon espiègle devant son expression niaise et lui intima d'aller au travail alors qu'elle retournait vers ses fleurs. Promettant qu'il reviendrait aussitôt qu'il le pouvait, le SOLDAT quitta l'église. Aérith continua alors de s'occuper de ses plantes, plongeant ses mains dans la terre et arrosant d'eau les jeunes pousses en chantonnant.

_Chère, chère enfant… Tu n'écoutes jamais ce que l'on te dit, non?_ Résonna une voix chaleureuse.

Je sais que ce sera douloureux… mais mère, je ne peux m'y soustraire…

_Alors soit heureuse ma fille… et chérit chaque seconde de ces moments._

Oui, mère.

Fin

Notes d'auteur

Je vais pouvoir continuer ma traduction et faire des updates plus souvent… car je suis enceinte! Héhé, prochain chapitre : Magasinage!


End file.
